My Perfect Fiance
by Jung Hyejoong
Summary: /Tidak ada hal yang lebih gila dari perjanjian yang dilakukan keluarganya! Kim Jaejoong yang masih berusia 17 tahun sudah dijodohkan dari kecil dengan Jung Yunho yang sekarang berusia 10 tahun! Bahkan mereka sudah ditunangkan semenjak Jung Yunho masih berada di dalam kandungan!/Warning : Genderswitch! Pedofil! YunJae chap 4 Up! Terinspirasi dari komik 'Dear Mine'. DLDR!/
1. Prolog

**Title: My Perfect Fiance  
**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu**

**Warning: GENDERSWITCH, PEDOFIL! typo(s), gaje! Cerita pasaran! Alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**Fanfic ini adalah fanfic genderswitch pertama saya. Mohon pengertiannya agar dimaklumi jika ada kekurangan. Fanfic ini juga terinspirasi dengan komik "Dear Mine" karya Sigeru Takao. Jalan cerita disesuaikan.**

**.**

**My Perfect Fiance**

**Prologue**

**.**

Jika Kim Heechul akhir pekan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga di rumahnya maka ini adalah pertanda bencana! Begitulah pemikiran Kim Jaejoong, yeoja cantik dengan segala kesempurnaan yang melekat pada dirinya. Ia mewarisi seluruh kecantikan dari Umma-nya (Kim Heechul). Saat ini, ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Umma-nya. Ayahnya sudah lama meninggal karena penyakit jantung. Kini ia harus bekerja paruh waktu demi kelangsungan hidupnya dan Umma-nya.

Akhir pekan ini benar-benar aneh. Umma-nya bangun pagi sekali, lalu melakukan seluruh pekerjaan rumah tangga yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Ini sangat aneh! Biasanya Umma-nya selalu bangun siang dan baru akan mandi setelah jam delapan malam. Pagi ini bahkan Umma-nya sudah rapi dan bersih! Pasti ada yang disembunyikan!

"Umma!" Jaejoong menarik pergelangan Ummanya yang tengah menyapu di ruang tengah, lalu menyuruh wanita berumur tiga puluh lima tahun itu duduk di sofa yang bahkan hampir tidak layak lagi untuk di duduki. "Bicaralah." kata Jaejoong.

Heechul mengerutkan dahinya, "Bicara apa, sayang?" katanya malah balik bertanya.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, "Ayolah, Umma. Aku sudah tahu kebiasaan Umma. Sangat mustahil Umma bangun sepagi ini dan mengerjakan semua ini jika tidak ada maksud tertentu. Sebenarnya apa yang Umma sembunyikan?"

Heechul menghela nafasnya. Cepat atau lambat Jaejoong harus mengetahui apa yang selama ini ia rahasiakan. Lalu wanita cantik itu beringsut bersujud di kaki Jaejoong, "Maafkan Umma, Jaejoongie. Umma tidak bermaksud begini. Huhuhu..." kata Heechul dengan ekspresi berlebihannya.

Jaejoong bergeliat resah melihat Heechul, berkali-kali ia menyuruh Umma-nya untuk bangun dari kakinya, "Umma, hentikan. Jangan seperti ini." Lalu Jaejoong dengan sekuat tenaga-nya menarik tubuh Heechul dan mendudukkan nya di sebelahnya, "Ceritakan pelan-pelan saja,ne?" ucap Jaejoong lembut.

Heechul terisak pelan, "Kau tahu kan, dulu Umma dan Appa bekerja di Jung Corporation?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan sambil mengelus sayang tangan Heechul.

"Beberapa tahun sebelum Appa-mu meninggal, beliau sudah membuat perjanjian dengan mendiang Tuan Jung." Heechul melirik putri cantiknya yang masih tersenyum, "Tuan Jung berjanji akan menjodohkanmu dengan anaknya. Dan kalian sudah ditunangkan dari kecil."

Seketika senyum yang terpatri di wajah Jaejoong langsung menghilang, "APA!?"

Heechul menutup telinganya ketika mendengar teriakan dahsyat Jaejoong, "Yya! Kau mau membuatku tuli, hah?!"

Jaejoong menatap tajam Umma-nya, "Lelucon apa yang Umma buat, huh?! Ini tidak lucu, Umma!" Gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu berteriak marah pada Umma-nya. Yang benar saja, selama tujuh belas tahun ia hidup, ia bahkan tidak pernah berpacaran. Sekarang ia malah mendengar kabar bahwa ia telah dijodohkan? Ia bahkan sudah bertunangan sejak kecil? Holly Shit!

"Jaejoongie, mianhae. Ini bukan keinginan Umma. Mendiang Tuan Jung sendiri yang memintanya karena waktu itu kau sudah menyelamatkannya dari maut. Kau ingat, kan?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, "Menyelamatkannya?"

Heechul mengangguk, "Hari itu kita sedang bermain di taman. Kau yang berumur tujuh tahun waktu itu sangat hiperaktif, sehingga kau lepas dari pengawasan kami. Tuan Jung menemukanmu yang sedang menangis di depan kedai ice cream, Tuan Jung lalu membelikanmu ice cream dan mengajakmu berkeliling."

Jaejoong mulai mengingat kilas balik kejadian itu, "Saat itu aku berjalan mendahului Tuan Jung, lalu saat aku melihat kebelakang, Ada mobil yang melaju dengan cepat ke arah Tuan Jung dan aku berteriak sambil berlari kearahnya."

"Kau bahkan tidak melihat ada mobil yang melintas dari arah kananmu sehingga malah kau yang tertabrak saat itu." lanjut Heechul. "Semenjak saat itu Tuan Jung merasa bersalah dengan keluarga kita. Ia bertekad jika anaknya laki-laki akan dijodohkan denganmu."

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong dibuat bingung dengan perkataan maksud perkataan Umma-nya 'jika anaknya laki-laki'? Berarti gendernya masih belum diketahui?

"Aku tidak mengerti, Umma." kata Jaejoong dengan tampang polosnya.

Heechul menepuk dahinya, "Kau ini bodoh atau benar-benar polos?"

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya imut, "Umma yang tidak jelas menceritakannya." elak Jaejoong.

"Maksud Umma, Kau sudah dijodohkan dengan anak Tuan Jung yang saat itu masih di dalam kandungan."

JDERRRRR!

Bak disambar petir di siang hari Jaejoong mendengar perkataan Umma-nya. Apa yang dia bilang tadi. Jika Kim Heechul akhir pekan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga di rumahnya maka ini adalah pertanda bencana!

"Micheoseo! Kejadian itu sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu. Itu berarti dia sekarang masih berumur sepuluh tahun? Apa Umma sudah gila, eoh?" Jaejoong menjambak rambut panjang-nya saking frustasi dengan kenyataan yang ia dengar. Jika bertunangan berarti cepat atau lambat akan menikah, kan? Itu artinya ia akan mempunyai suami yang lebih muda tujuh tahun darinya.

Heechul mengangguk, "Mianhae. Pertunangan ini harus tetap berjalan. Dan hari ini tunangan-mu ingin bertemu denganmu, Jaejoongie."

Andwaaaaae!

**.**

**.**

"Kim Jaejoong."

Laki-laki bertubuh pendek itu melantunkan sebuah nama yang selama sepuluh tahun ini ia ketahui sebagai tunangan-nya semenjak kecil. Laki-laki berwajah kecil itu kini tengah duduk di kursi kerja ruangan pribadinya sambil menatap lekat foto Jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum cantik dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah.

"Tuan Yunho. Ponsel Anda berdering sedari tadi. Mohon untuk dijawab terlebih dahulu." kata pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun yang bernama Park Yoochun.

Laki-laki bernama Yunho itu mendecih kesal, "Hei, Yoochun-ah. Berapa kali ku bilang jangan menggunakan bahasa formal seperti itu ketika kita sedang berdua. Itu terdengar menjijikkan." desis pewaris tunggal Jung Corporation yang masih berumur sepuluh tahun itu. Ia memang sudah biasa memanggil sekertaris pribadinya itu dengan hanya memanggil nama tanpa embel-embel. Ya, memang tipe yang suka seenaknya. "Dan tolong jangan kau ingatkan aku untuk menjawab panggilan dari nenek sialan itu." kata Yunho lalu beralih memandangi lagi foto tunangan cantiknya.

Yoochun menghela nafasnya, "Maaf Tuan, tapi Nyonya besar tadi sudah terlebih dahulu menelfon saya untuk menyuruh Anda menjawab panggilan dari beliau. Beliau ingin berbicara tentang pertunangan Anda dengan Nona Junsu."

BRAAK!

Seketika Yunho melempar ponsel mahal-nya yang sedari tadi berdering ke lantai marmer, "Aku tidak suka Halmeoni mengaturku. Aku hanya memiliki satu tunangan, dan itu Kim Jaejoong. Tidak ada yang lain!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END?**

**Annyeong ^o^**  
**Lama tidak berjumpa, ne?**  
**Maaf jika bebeb membuat prolog lagi hehe**  
**entah mengapa bebeb ingin sekali membuat cerita ini, sebenarnya bebeb sedang merampungkan Joongie's Diary dan IDS, tetapi selalu hilang ide di tengah jalan huks**  
**Jadinya bebeb mengetik prolog ini ketika tiba-tiba kembali membaca komik-nya hehe**  
**bebeb minta maaf jika ada kekurangan, ne? ini ngetiknya ngebut T,T**  
**Semoga kalian suka, jika berminat akan bebeb lanjutkan (tapi tidak tahu kapan waks XD)**  
**FF lain akan segera bebeb rampungkan, semoga kalian sabar menunggu huhu**

**Mari berteman lebih akrab ^^**

**BB : 7545CB32**

**Line : astiie_uknow**

**Kakaotalk : astiie_uknow**

**twitter : Astieyunjae**

**Terima kasih yang sudah mampir di note ini**  
**berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: My Perfect Fiance  
**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu**

**Warning: GENDERSWITCH, PEDOFIL! typo(s), gaje! Cerita pasaran! Alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**Fanfic ini adalah fanfic genderswitch pertama saya. Mohon pengertiannya agar dimaklumi jika ada kekurangan. Fanfic ini juga terinspirasi dengan komik "Dear Mine" karya Sigeru Takao. Jalan cerita disesuaikan.**

**.**

**Now Playing : TVXQ!-Smooky Heart**

**.**

**My Perfect Fiance**

**Chapter 1  
**

**.**

Jika Kim Heechul akhir pekan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga di rumahnya maka ini adalah pertanda bencana! Begitulah pemikiran Kim Jaejoong, yeoja cantik dengan segala kesempurnaan yang melekat pada dirinya. Ia mewarisi seluruh kecantikan dari Umma-nya (Kim Heechul). Saat ini, ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Umma-nya. Ayahnya sudah lama meninggal karena penyakit jantung. Kini ia harus bekerja paruh waktu demi kelangsungan hidupnya dan Umma-nya.

Akhir pekan ini benar-benar aneh. Umma-nya bangun pagi sekali, lalu melakukan seluruh pekerjaan rumah tangga yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Ini sangat aneh! Biasanya Umma-nya selalu bangun siang dan baru akan mandi setelah jam delapan malam. Pagi ini bahkan Umma-nya sudah rapi dan bersih! Pasti ada yang disembunyikan!

"Umma!" Jaejoong menarik pergelangan Ummanya yang tengah menyapu di ruang tengah, lalu menyuruh wanita berumur tiga puluh lima tahun itu duduk di sofa yang bahkan hampir tidak layak lagi untuk di duduki. "Bicaralah." kata Jaejoong.

Heechul mengerutkan dahinya, "Bicara apa, sayang?" katanya malah balik bertanya.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, "Ayolah, Umma. Aku sudah tahu kebiasaan Umma. Sangat mustahil Umma bangun sepagi ini dan mengerjakan semua ini jika tidak ada maksud tertentu. Sebenarnya apa yang Umma sembunyikan?"

Heechul menghela nafasnya. Cepat atau lambat Jaejoong harus mengetahui apa yang selama ini ia rahasiakan. Lalu wanita cantik itu beringsut bersujud di kaki Jaejoong, "Maafkan Umma, Jaejoongie. Umma tidak bermaksud begini. Huhuhu..." kata Heechul dengan ekspresi berlebihannya.

Jaejoong bergeliat resah melihat Heechul, berkali-kali ia menyuruh Umma-nya untuk bangun dari kakinya, "Umma, hentikan. Jangan seperti ini." Lalu Jaejoong dengan sekuat tenaga-nya menarik tubuh Heechul dan mendudukkan nya di sebelahnya, "Ceritakan pelan-pelan saja,ne?" ucap Jaejoong lembut.

Heechul terisak pelan, "Kau tahu kan, dulu Umma dan Appa bekerja di Jung Corporation?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan sambil mengelus sayang tangan Heechul.

"Beberapa tahun sebelum Appa-mu meninggal, beliau sudah membuat perjanjian dengan mendiang Tuan Jung." Heechul melirik putri cantiknya yang masih tersenyum, "Tuan Jung berjanji akan menjodohkanmu dengan anaknya. Dan kalian sudah ditunangkan dari kecil."

Seketika senyum yang terpatri di wajah Jaejoong langsung menghilang, "APA!?"

Heechul menutup telinganya ketika mendengar teriakan dahsyat Jaejoong, "Yya! Kau mau membuatku tuli, hah?!"

Jaejoong menatap tajam Umma-nya, "Lelucon apa yang Umma buat, huh?! Ini tidak lucu, Umma!" Gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu berteriak marah pada Umma-nya. Yang benar saja, selama tujuh belas tahun ia hidup, ia bahkan tidak pernah berpacaran. Sekarang ia malah mendengar kabar bahwa ia telah dijodohkan? Ia bahkan sudah bertunangan sejak kecil? Holly Shit!

"Jaejoongie, mianhae. Ini bukan keinginan Umma. Mendiang Tuan Jung sendiri yang memintanya karena waktu itu kau sudah menyelamatkannya dari maut. Kau ingat, kan?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, "Menyelamatkannya?"

Heechul mengangguk, "Hari itu kita sedang bermain di taman. Kau yang berumur tujuh tahun waktu itu sangat hiperaktif, sehingga kau lepas dari pengawasan kami. Tuan Jung menemukanmu yang sedang menangis di depan kedai ice cream, Tuan Jung lalu membelikanmu ice cream dan mengajakmu berkeliling."

Jaejoong mulai mengingat kilas balik kejadian itu, "Saat itu aku berjalan mendahului Tuan Jung, lalu saat aku melihat kebelakang, Ada mobil yang melaju dengan cepat ke arah Tuan Jung dan aku berteriak sambil berlari kearahnya."

"Kau bahkan tidak melihat ada mobil yang melintas dari arah kananmu sehingga malah kau yang tertabrak saat itu." lanjut Heechul. "Semenjak saat itu Tuan Jung merasa bersalah dengan keluarga kita. Ia bertekad jika anaknya laki-laki akan dijodohkan denganmu."

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong dibuat bingung dengan perkataan maksud perkataan Umma-nya 'jika anaknya laki-laki'? Berarti gendernya masih belum diketahui?

"Aku tidak mengerti, Umma." kata Jaejoong dengan tampang polosnya.

Heechul menepuk dahinya, "Kau ini bodoh atau benar-benar polos?"

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya imut, "Umma yang tidak jelas menceritakannya." elak Jaejoong.

"Maksud Umma, Kau sudah dijodohkan dengan anak Tuan Jung yang saat itu masih di dalam kandungan."

JDERRRRR!

Bak disambar petir di siang hari Jaejoong mendengar perkataan Umma-nya. Apa yang dia bilang tadi. Jika Kim Heechul akhir pekan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga di rumahnya maka ini adalah pertanda bencana!

"Micheoseo! Kejadian itu sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu. Itu berarti dia sekarang masih berumur sepuluh tahun? Apa Umma sudah gila, eoh?" Jaejoong menjambak rambut panjang-nya saking frustasi dengan kenyataan yang ia dengar. Jika bertunangan berarti cepat atau lambat akan menikah, kan? Itu artinya ia akan mempunyai suami yang lebih muda tujuh tahun darinya.

Heechul mengangguk, "Mianhae. Pertunangan ini harus tetap berjalan. Dan hari ini tunangan-mu ingin bertemu denganmu, Jaejoongie."

Andwaaaaae!

Jaejoong memegang erat pundak Heechul, "Umma, katakan ini semua lelucon. Iya, kan?" Mata doe Jaejoong nyaris saja mengeluarkan bulir air matanya.

"Mianhae, Jaejoongie. Mungkin Umma sudah lancang menyetujui pertunangan kalian waktu itu. Tetapi ada alasan lain yang membuat kita terikat dengan keluarga Jung." kata Heechul lalu mengusap pelan tangan Jaejoong yang masih berada di pundaknya.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya pelan. Ia merasakan firasat tidak enak sekarang setelah mendengar perkataan Umma-nya, "Umma, kau tidak sedang menjualku karena kita terlilit hutang, kan?"

Heechul menjitak pelan kepala Jaejoong, "Yya! Bahasamu itu begitu kasar!" Heechul menghela nafasnya ketika melihat Jaejoong yang merengek kesakitan akibat jitakan darinya, lalu wanita cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "Walaupun mendekati seperti itu, tapi kau tidak seharusnya bicara begitu."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya sangat lebar, "Jadi Umma benar-benar menjualku, eoh?!" teriak Jaejoong marah.

"Yya! Tidak seperti itu!" Heechul berdecak sebal, "Sebelum Umma dan Appa bekerja untuk keluarga Jung, Appa-mu memiliki Perusahaan yang lumayan besar. Tetapi Perusahaan itu mengalami kebangkrutan karena korupsi yang dilakukan pegawai kepercayaan Appa-mu. Dan sampai sekarang orang itu tidak pernah ditemukan." Heechul menundukkan kepala berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang mengalir deras dari matanya, "Karena itu, Appa-mu meminjam uang pada Tuan Jung untuk membayar ganti rugi dan semua hutang Perusahaan dan berjanji akan mengabdi di Perusahaan keluarga Jung."

Mata doe Jaejoong kini telah sembab karena air mata yang entah kapan dengan tidak sopan-nya keluar dari mata indah itu, dada-nya terasa sesak mendengar penuturan Umma-nya.

"Tetapi mengenai pertunangan itu, Sungguh! Umma bersumpah Tuan Jung yang menginginkan itu, Jaejoongie. Umma tidak bisa menolaknya karena Tuan Jung sudah banyak membantu keluarga kita. Maafkan, Umma. Huhuhuh..." Heechul menangis sambil menciumi tangan Jaejoong. Dirinya benar-benar merasa bersalah pada putri semata wayangnya itu.

Jaejoong semakin terisak hebat melihat Umma-nya, "Umma, jangan begini, huks..." Jaejoong memeluk Umma-nya dengan erat, "Aku akan melakukan pertunangan itu. Aku akan melakukannya demi Umma."

**.**

**.**

"Kim Jaejoong."

Laki-laki bertubuh pendek itu melantunkan sebuah nama yang selama sepuluh tahun ini ia ketahui sebagai tunangan-nya semenjak kecil. Laki-laki berwajah kecil itu kini tengah duduk di kursi kerja ruangan pribadinya sambil menatap lekat foto Jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum cantik dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah.

"Tuan Yunho. Ponsel Anda berdering sedari tadi. Mohon untuk dijawab terlebih dahulu." kata pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun yang bernama Park Yoochun.

Laki-laki bernama Yunho itu mendecih kesal, "Hei, Yoochun-ah. Berapa kali ku bilang jangan menggunakan bahasa formal seperti itu ketika kita sedang berdua. Itu terdengar menjijikkan." desis pewaris tunggal Jung Corporation yang masih berumur sepuluh tahun itu. Ia memang sudah biasa memanggil sekertaris pribadinya itu dengan hanya memanggil nama tanpa embel-embel. Ya, memang tipe yang suka seenaknya. "Dan tolong jangan kau ingatkan aku untuk menjawab panggilan dari nenek sialan itu." kata Yunho lalu beralih memandangi lagi foto tunangan cantiknya.

Yoochun menghela nafasnya, "Maaf Tuan, tapi Nyonya besar tadi sudah terlebih dahulu menelfon saya untuk menyuruh Anda menjawab panggilan dari beliau. Beliau ingin berbicara tentang pertunangan Anda dengan Nona Junsu."

BRAAK!

Seketika Yunho melempar ponsel mahal-nya yang sedari tadi berdering ke lantai marmer, "Aku tidak suka Halmeoni mengaturku. Aku hanya memiliki satu tunangan, dan itu Kim Jaejoong. Tidak ada yang lain!"

Yoochun menghela nafasnya melihat sifat keras kepala yang tidak pernah hilang dari Tuan Muda-nya itu, "Baiklah, Tuan Muda." kata Yoochun pasrah.

Yunho menyamankan posisi duduknya, "Apa kau sudah melakukan rencana-ku dengan baik?" tanya Yunho dengan angkuhnya.

Yoochun mengangguk, "Tapi, apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan tunangan-ku menderita terlalu lama." Lalu bocah jenius itu berdiri dari kursinya, "Aku akan pergi sebentar. Kau mau ikut?"

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku, Tuan Muda."

**_._**

**_._**

Hari ini sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Ia begitu lelah dengan semua nasib yang menimpa dirinya. Dulu, saat Appa-nya masih hidup ia begitu bahagia. Mereka adalah keluarga bahagia. Sejak Appa-nya meninggal, ia selalu menjadi bahan olok-olok temannya. Banyak sekali yang mengejeknya yang jatuh miskin dalam sekejap saat itu. Tetapi ia tidak putus asa. Ia memegang teguh prinsip Umma-nya.

_**'Kita bukan ingin hidup bahagia, tapi kita harus hidup bahagia.'**_

Setelah mendengar penuturan Umma-nya tadi pagi, ia bertekad akan menerima siapa saja yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya kelak. Walaupun ia tahu, tunangan-nya adalah seorang bocah yang masih berumur sepuluh tahun, ia akan berusaha menerimanya, meskipun ia tidak tahu ia membutuhkan waktu berapa lama untuk belajar menerima dan mencintai tunangan-nya.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedari tadi melihat intens kearahnya. Karena penasaran, ia mendekati bocah laki-laki yang sedang berjongkok di depan toko kue langganan-nya.

"Hei, adik kecil. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sapa Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis. Dalam hati Jaejoog terkikik geli melihat penampilan anak itu. Mungkin anak itu berusia sepuluh tahun. Untuk ukuran anak seusia itu, bukankah terlalu berlebihan menggunakan pakaian kantor resmi seperti itu?

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya ketika bocah tampan itu tidak menyahut sapaan-nya. Anak laki-laki itu malah menatap ke dalam bola mata doe-nya.

"Hei." Jaejoong melambaikan tangan-nya di depan wajah anak itu, "Kau sendirian?"

Anak laki-laki itu mendongakkan kepalanya-karena beda tinggi tubuhnya yang hanya sebahu Jaejoong, "Ya, aku sendirian." jawab anak laki-laki itu dengan singkat sambil berdiri dari posisinya.

"Kau tersesat?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk pelan, "Apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanyanya ketika melihat bungkusan besar yang dibawa Jaejoong sedari tadi.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, "Oh, ini adalah kue buatanku sendiri. Tadi baru saja aku selesai membuatnya di rumah temanku. Aku membuatnya untuk berkunjung ke rumah kerabatku. Apa kau mau mencicipi-nya?" tawar gadis ber-dress merah jambu itu.

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum, "Tentu saja." katanya semangat.

Lalu Jaejoong mengajak bocah kecil itu duduk di bangku yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Sedetik kemudian ia membuka kotak kue yang dibawanya. Di dalam-nya berisi bermacam-macam kue yang nampak menggiurkan.

"Boleh ku makan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Tentu."

Anak laki-laki itu berbinar ceria, kemudian ia mulai mengambil muffin coklat yang berukuran sedang dan memakan-nya dengan lahap.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat bocah di depan-nya memakan kue buatan-nya dengan lahap. Jaejoong merasa ia bahagia ketika makanan yang ia buat dimakan dengan suka hati oleh orang lain.

Satu kue. Dua kue. Tiga kue dimakan oleh bocah kecil itu.

Jaejoong menganga lebar ketika melihat kue buatannya kini hanya tinggal setengah. Dirinya ingin menghentikan anak kecil itu memakan-nya akan tetapi rasanya ia tidak tega. Aduuh bagaimana ini? Kue itu akan dibawa untuk berkunjung ke Kediaman Keluarga Jung nanti sore.

Baru saja Jaejoong ingin memanggil bocah kecil itu, namun suara anjing kecil mengusik pendengarannya.

'Aing! Aing! Aing!'

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya tidak suka ketika melihat seorang gadis kecil yang tengah mengganggu anak anjing kecil yang sedang tertidur di pinggir jalan. Gadis berkuncir kuda itu melempari anjing kecil dengan batu kerikil sehingga anak anjing kecil itu terlihat kesakitan.

"Dasar orang bodoh."

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah kecil yang tadi melahap habis kue buatan-nya, "Siapa yang kau katai bodoh, huh?" Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tersinggung entah karena apa.

Bocah sepuluh tahun itu membetulkan tatanan rambutnya, lalu berdecih sebal, "Bocah yang mengganggu anak anjing itu. Dia bodoh, kan? Apa dia tidak lihat disana juga ada induk anjing-nya?"

Jaejoong dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah bocah yang menjahili anjing kecil tadi. Dan matanya mendadak melotot horor ketika melihat induk anjing kecil tadi terlihat marah dan mendekati gadis kecil yang mengganggu anaknya.

"Well, tontonan yang seru sepertinya. Iya, kan?" Bocah bermata musang itu melotot horor ketika melihat Jaejoong yang sudah berlari ke arah induk anjing itu. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" teriaknya lalu berlari menyusul Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghampiri gadis kecil yang ketakutan melihat induk anjing yang siap menerkam kapan saja, lalu gadis polos itu memeluknya, "Jangan takut. Aku ada disini." Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong melepas pelukannya lalu berkacak pinggang kearah induk anjing berwarna hitam pekat itu, "Hei, anjing cantik. Dengarkan aku, ya! Jangan mengganggu anak ini! Tolong maafkan dia! Dia tidak bermaksud mengganggu anak-mu tadi." kata Jaejoong berusaha bernegosiasi dengan anjing tersebut. Yang benar saja ia berbicara dengan anjing! Oh My, sebenarnya otak Jaejoong itu terbuat dari apa sampai ia benar-benar polos seperti itu.

GGGRRRRRR!

Jaejoong mundur teratur ketika melihat Induk anjing itu bertambah kesal dan semakin menggertakan gigi-gigi tajamnya. Sepertinya negosisasi-nya tidak berjalan dengan lancar karena induk anjing itu kini melolong panjang dan melompat ke arah Jaejoong.

"KYAAAA!"

Bocah bermata musang itu dengan sigat menendang kuat tubuh induk anjing sampai terpental jauh.

BRUUKKK!

Aing! Aing! Aing!

Jaejoong terduduk di tanah dengan kaki yang masih bergetar dan ia masih berpelukan dengan gadis kecil yang mengganggu anjing tadi.

"Dasar bodoh!" desis bocah bermata musang.

Jaejoong membuka matanya saat ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. "Aaw!" Gadis polos itu memekik pelan saat merasa sakit di lehernya.

"Eonnie, mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud merusak kalung Eonnie, huweeee..." kata gadis berkuncir dua yang tadi tidak sengaja menarik kalung Jaejoong sehingga kalung itu putus tadi saat berpelukan.

"Gwaechana." kata Jaejoong pelan.

Gadis berkuncir kuda itu malah semakin menangis dan panik sehingga ia berputar di tempat-nya sampai-sampai ia tersandung dan kalung yang ia pegang terjatuh ke selokan besar yang ada di pinggir jalan.

"Eonnie! Kalungnya!"

Jaejoong tersentak. Bulir air matanya kini mengalir dengan deras. Ya Tuhan, itu adalah kalung pemberian mendiang Appa-nya. Bandul cincin yang terdapat di kalung itu adalah milik mendiang Appa-nya.

"Huks... Huweeeee ... Bagaimana ini?" Jaejoong mulai menangis kencang. Gadis berkuncir kuda itu-pun memeluk erat Jaejoong sambil terus menangis.

Bocah bermata musang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dua gadis itu menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Kalung itu adalah hartaku yang paling berharga. Hanya kalung itu satu-satunya benda peninggalan dari Appa huks..."

Bocah bermata musang itu menatap sendu kearah Jaejoong yang menangis pilu. Jantungnya berdenyut sakit ketika melihat gadis polos itu menangis begitu sedih. Tanpa pikir panjang akhirnya bocah bermata musang itu masuk ke dalam selokan kotor penuh dengan sampah serta air yang sudah keruh dan mulai mencari kalung milik Jaejoong.

"Hei. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong terkejut melihat kelakuan bocah sepuluh tahun itu.

"Sebaiknya kau berhentilah menangis. Itu tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun, kau tahu?" kata bocah itu sambil tetap mencari kalung milik Jaejoong, "Nah, apa ini yang kau cari?" Bocah bermata musang itu berhasil menemukan kalung berbandul cincin milik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, "Gomawo." kata Jaejoong sambil memeluk erat kalung peninggalan mendiang Appa-nya, "Jeongmal gomawoyo. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, huks..."

Bocah bermata musang itu tersenyum lembut, "Kue tadi sudah cukup untuk berterima kasih. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kita impas jika kau tersenyum padaku."

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata doe-nya imut, lalu tersenyum manis kearah bocah itu, "Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu."

Bocah bermata musang itu tersipu malu melihat senyuman manis Jaejoong, lalu dengan kikuk ia keluar dari selokan kotor itu, "Baiklah aku harus pergi." kata bocah itu. Ia sudah tidak nyaman karena orang-orang mulai mengerubungi mereka.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu!" teriak Jaejoong saat bocah itu sudah berlari menjauh. "Aku lupa menanyakan namanya."

**.**

**.**

"Loh, Jaejoongie? Kenapa kau masih disini?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia mendengar bibi tetangga di sebelah rumah susun-nya menanyakan hal yang aneh. Tentu saja ia masih disini, tempat tinggalnya memang disini, bukan?

"Museun suriya, Ahjumma?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu? Umma-mu sudah pindah dari sini. Satu jam yang lalu ia sudah pergi."

Mendadak Jaejoong seperti dihantam dengan palu yang besar. Dengan cepat ia berlari memeriksa keadaan apartemen kumuhnya. Dan yang dia dapatkan adalah ruangan itu kosong. Tidak ada satupun barang yang tersisa disana.

"Umma, bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkanku seperti ini? Hukss..." Jaejoong teruduk di lantai apartemennya dan mulai terisak.

"Nona Jaejoong."

Jaejoong mengalihka pandangannya ke sumber suara di belakangnya. Mata doe nya melihat seorang pria dewasa dengan jidat yang lebar tengah menunduk hormat padanya.

"Nuguya?" gumam Jaejoong.

"Saya diperintahkan Tuan Muda dan Nyonya Kim untuk menjemput Anda."

**.**

**.**

"Umma benar-benar menyebalkan!" Jaejoong bersungut-sungut di dalam mobil mewah yang kini membawanya menuju kediaman Keluarga Jung. "Yoochun oppa, apa Umma memang sengaja meninggalkanku sendirian?"

Pria yang dipanggil Yoochun yang tidak lain adalah sekertaris pribadi Tuan Muda Jung tersenyum kearah Jaejoong, "Tidak. Nyonya Kim tadi menunggu Anda, tapi karena Anda terlalu lama jadi dia berangkat terlebih dahulu."

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya imut, "Tapi Umma tidak memberitahuku soal pindah rumah. Umma hanya bilang tunanganku ingin bertemu denganku hari ini. Bagian mana yang sama dengan kedua hal itu?!"

Yoochun terkikik pelan, "Mianhae, Nona. Rencana kepindahan Anda memang mendadak. Tuan Muda Jung yang menginginkan hal ini."

Jaejoong menggeretu tidak jelas, "Baru sepuluh tahun saja sudah seenaknya begini."

Mobil jaguar hitam itu berhenti di halaman Kediaman Keluarga Jung. Yoochun terlebih dahulu keluar dan membuka-kan pintu untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sampai-sampai lupa untuk mengedipkan matanya ketika melihat bangunan megah bak istana bergaya Eropa yang disebut sebagai Kediaman Keluarga Jung di depannya. Halaman yang dimiliki Keluarga ini luar biasa luas seperti lapangan golf. Ketika ia berjalan masuk ke dalamnya, ia semakin dibuat ternganga saat melihat dekorasi dan furniture rumah ini begitu elegan dan glamour dengan warna keemasan yang begitu mencerminkan bahwa Keluarga Jung bukan Keluarga yang sembarangan.

"Kita akan menemui Tuan Muda terlebih dahulu." kata Yoochun sambil berjalan kearah tangga.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah kaki Yoochun. Kemudian mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu dengan ukiran rumit tetapi begitu terlihat indah disaat yang bersamaan.

Yoochun mengetuk pintu dengan pelan, "Tuan Muda, Nona Jaejoong sudah tiba."

"Masuklah."

Yoochun membuka pintu setelah mendengar intrupsi dari Tuan Mudanya, "Silahkan, Nona."

Jaejoong tersenyum kaku, lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang di desain seperti ruang baca sekaligus ruang kerja. Mata doe-nya kini beralih melihat seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh pendek yang menggunakan setelan jas mahal berwarna putih tengah berdiri di dekat meja kerja dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Dia adalah Jung Yunho, pewaris tunggal Jung Corporation. Tuan Muda adalah tunangan Anda, Nona Kim."

Suara Yoochun bak petir yang menyambar dirinya. Bukankah orang yang berdiri disana adalah bocah kecil yang memakan kue buatannya tadi? Anak kecil yang menolongnya tadi itu, kan?

"K-kau..."

"Selamat datang di Keluarga Jung, Boojae."

**.**

**.**

**-To be continued-**

**Halloooooo \^o^/**  
**Bebeb membawa chapter 1 dari prolog kemarin hehe**  
**Entah mengapa bebeb bersemangat sekali mengetik ini tadi**  
**Semoga saja mood bebeb bagus agar bisa update kilat hohoho :D**

**Terima kasih sudah memberikan review kalian di prolog kemarin hehe**  
**Semoga chap 1-nya tidak mengecewakan, ne?**

**Junsu dan Changmin akan mungkin akan muncul dua chapter lagi**  
**tungguin aja sampe tuh orang muncul hohohoho**

**hanazawa kay : Iya, ini udah lanjut ^^**

**yoon HyunWoon : terima kasih udah suka, ini lanjutanny :)**

**yoshiKyu : Jae terpaksa harus menjadi pedo karena pertunangan yang sudah diatur hoho Yun disini memang selalu ingin terlihat bersikap dewasa karena dia adalah penerus perusahaan mendiang Ayahnya. Dari kecil dia sudah di didik untuk semua tanggung jawabnya, jadi tidak heran kalo dy kelakuannya gitu ^^**

**joongmax : iya ini lanjutannya hehe :)**

**YeChun : ini gak lama kan? doa kan saja bebeb tidak lama meneruskan ff ini :) cerita Jae dan Junsu masih sekitar dua ataw tiga chap lagi jadi sabar menunggu y ^^**

**Diin Cassha : Iya, karena memang dia dari kecil sudah mengemban tugas sebagai Boss ^^**

**lipminnie : Iya, Yun dipaksa menjadi dewasa sebelum waktuny :'(**

**leeChunnie : Jangan galau dooooong ToT**

**nunoel31 : bebeb bukan kakak :P IDS memang belum tamat, kan Jae belum hamil :o tapi kalo kamu maunya tamat ya udah gpp wkwk :P**

**AliveYJ : Junsu disini akan menjadi sepupu Yunho ^^ **

**onkey shipper 04 : mencoba cerita baru gpp kan ^^**

**Minhyunni1318 : Siip! :)**

**chitao : /lempar sempak Yunjae/**

**kime simiyuki : kalo yang ini udah panjang blm? udah dong ya /sodorin Changmin/**

**junghyojin : iya, next chapnya enjoy~**

**FiAndYJ : Oh benarkah? Hahah emang publish di dua tempat kok hihi :D**

**Taeripark : Iyaaaaaaa**

**Park Minnie : Semoga chap ini ada yang menarik ya huks T,T**

**azahra88 : naluri seorang Jung XD**

** : iya ini udah ^^**

**CuteCat88 : Bebeb sedang memikirkannya lagi, sepertinya Yunho tidak dibuat terlalu pervert XD**

**Himawari23 : Wah pikiran kamu kriminal sekali XD**

**aoi ao : panggil bebeb ajah -_- Umur Jeje disini tujuh belas tahun sedangkan Yunho sepuluh tahun, sayangnya Yunho lebih pendek dari Jae :P**

**Jae sekundes : hihi penasarannya udah terbayar kan? di chap ini mereka udah ketemu ^^**

**Hana - Kara : ini udah lanjut ^^ Yunho hanya tidak terlalu suka diatur, tapi dy sayang kok sm Uchun :)**

**Thanks to :**

******hanazawa kay|****yoon HyunWoon|****yoshiKyu|****joongmax|****YeChun|****Diin Cassha|****lipminnie|I****leeChunnie|****nunoel31|****AliveYJ|J****onkey shipper 04|****Minhyunni1318|****chitao|****kime simiyuki|junghyojin|****FiAndYJ|****Taeripark|****Park Minnie|****azahra88|****CuteCat88|****Himawari23|****aoi ao|****Jae sekundes|****Hana - Kara|Silent Readers|  
**

**berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: My Perfect Fiance  
**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu**

**Warning: GENDERSWITCH, PEDOFIL! typo(s), gaje! Cerita pasaran! Alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**Fanfic ini adalah fanfic genderswitch pertama saya. Mohon pengertiannya agar dimaklumi jika ada kekurangan. Fanfic ini juga terinspirasi dengan komik "Dear Mine" karya Sigeru Takao. Jalan cerita disesuaikan.**

**.**

**Now Playing : EXO-Miracle in December**

**.**

**My Perfect Fiance**

**Chapter 2  
**

**.**

**Jika berkenan tolong baca author's note dibawah setelah membaca ff ini.  
**

**.**

Jaejoong nyaris saja tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bernafas. Ia begitu syok ketika mendapati kenyataan bahwa bocah kecil yang ia temui tadi di depan toko kue adalah Tunangan-nya. Mengapa dunia ini terasa sempit sekali, eoh?

"Kenapa wajahmu jadi pucat begitu?" kata Yunho dengan nada bicara yang kental sekali tengah kesal, "Apa kau terkejut aku yang menjadi tunanganmu?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, kepalanya tertunduk seketika kala ia melihat bocah yang tinggi-nya hanya sebatas bahu-nya itu berjalan menghampirinya. Kakinya mundur teratur berusaha menjaga jarak dengan tunangan-nya itu.

Suara ketukan langkah kaki Yunho membuat dadanya bedegup kencang. Keringat dingin bahkan mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Jaejoong terus mundur ke belakang hingga ia tidak sengaja menyenggol Vas bunga dibelakangnya.

PRANGGG!

Jaejoong langsung tersentak ketika menyadari jika ia telah melakukan hal yang ceroboh di hari pertemuan-nya dengan Yunho. Mata doe-nya seketika mengumpulkan buliran bening ketika melihat Vas bunga -dengan ukiran bunga tulip yang diimpor langsung dari Jerman- itu telah hancur berantakan di lantai.

"Jangan sentuh itu!" bentak Yunho ketika Jaejoong nyaris saja memungut pecahan Vas itu. "Yoochun-ah, panggilkan maid untuk membersihkan-nya. Jangan lupa untuk memanggil seonsaengnim yang akan mengajari Tata Krama Keluarga Jung untuk Tunangan tercinta-ku ini." titah bocah bermata musang itu, kemudian dengan angkuh berbalik untuk duduk di kursi kerja-nya.

Yoochun menunduk hormat, "Baik, Tuan Muda." Sebelum Yoochun keluar dari ruangan itu, pria tampan itu terlebih dahulu membantu Jaejoong untuk duduk di sofa.

Bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu menghela nafasnya ketika melihat Jaejoong masih gemetaran. Walaupun sekarang mereka berjarak lebih dari empat meter, Yunho bisa melihat tunangan cantik-nya itu ketakutan. Entahlah ketakutan karena memecahkan Vas bunga itu atau ketakutan karena sikap dingin-nya tadi. Well, sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja sikap-nya itu sudah melekat di dirinya.

"Walaupun pertunangan kita sudah diatur sejak dulu, seharusnya kau tidak perlu bersikap begitu." Kata Yunho sambil tetap menatap Jaejoong yang tengah tertunduk. "Itu sama saja dengan menyakiti perasaanku."

Yunho berdecak kesal melihat Jaejoong yang tidak bereaksi apa-apa dengan perkataan-nya. Tidak bisakah Jaejoong memberikan beberapa kalimat untuk menanggapi ucapannya? Atau tidak usah beberapa kalimat, kata 'Maaf' saja cukup untuk membalas ucapan-nya, kan?

"Kudengar Appa-mu punya hutang pinjaman sebesar satu milyar won dengan Appa-ku." Bocah jenius itu mulai mengungkit masalah yang menimpa keluarga Jaejoong. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengancam-mu, hanya saja jika kau tidak bisa menerimaku, minimal kau bisa menghormatiku sebagai keluarga Jung yang memberikan pinjaman itu, kan?"

"Hukss… Hukss…"

Yunho terkesiap kaget saat mendengar isakan Jaejoong. Beritahu padanya apakah ia sudah membuat tunangan cantik-nya menangis?

Baru saja ia ingin beranjak dari tempatnya tetapi suara Yoochun yang berasal dari pintu ruangan-nya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tuan Muda, membiarkan seorang gadis menangis bukanlah sifat Anda, bukan?" kata Yoochun dengan senyum manis terukir di bibirnya. Dibelakang Yoochun sudah berdiri beberapa Seonsaengnim dan beberapa maid yang ditugaskan untuk membersihkan pecahan vas bunga.

Yunho menggeram kesal ketika melihat Yoochun menghampiri Jaejoong. Sedetik kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa menatap tunangan-nya. Ia perlu menjernihkan pikiran sepertinya.

Yoochun menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Tuan Muda-nya. Lalu ia beralih menenangkan Jaejoong yang masih terisak hebat setelah kepergian Yunho.

"Aku tidak bermaksud- huks- menyakiti perasaan-nya, hukss…" isak Jaejoong.

Yoochun tersenyum, "Saya yakin Tuan Muda juga tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaan Anda, Nona. Tuan Muda…" Sekertaris pribadi Yunho itu mendengus pelan, "dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara menunjukkan perhatian-nya."

Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya kearah Yoochun, "Ung?" gumamnya imut.

Yoochun terkikik melihat ekspresi bingung Jaejoong, "Dari kecil Tuan Muda Yunho sudah ditempa untuk menjadi penerus keluarga Jung. Ia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk pergi sekolah dan menikmati masa kecilnya. Semua waktunya ia habiskan di rumah untuk belajar demi menjadi Presiden Direktur." Yoochun menghembuskan nafasnya, "Hidupnya begitu keras. Mungkin sifat dingin dan kasarnya adalah bentuk pertahanan diri dari Tuan Muda. Nona akan mengerti jika sudah tinggal disini nanti."

Jaejoong beralih menatap meja kerja Yunho yang berada empat meter di depannya. Mungkin benar yang dikatakan Yoochun. Untuk anak seusia Yunho pasti berat untuk menjalani-nya. Yunho masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Tidak seharusnya ia mengemban beban yang begitu berat di pundaknya, kan? Ditambah lagi orang tua Yunho sudah tiada. Yunho mungkin sebenarnya kesepian.

"Nona Jaejoong, selama Anda tinggal disini Anda akan mempelajari banyak hal."

Jaejoong beralih menatap Yoochun, "Apa?"

"Anda akan menjadi seorang isrti dari pewaris tunggal Jung Corporation. Tentu saja Anda akan mempelajari banyak hal nanti. Mereka akan membantu Anda dengan senang hati." Kata Yoochun sambil memperkenalkan satu persatu Seonsaengnim yang akan mengajari Jaejoong tentang Tata Krama, Les merangkai Bunga, menjahit, belajar bahasa asing, menguasai perbisnisan dan banyak lagi.

"O-oppa kau serius?" Jaejoong bahkan tidak bisa mengingat nama-nama guru yang baru memperkenalkan dirinya tadi, bagaimana dirinya bisa menerima semua pelajaran-nya nanti? Ia bahkan selalu mengikuti remedial di kelasnya. My God!

Yoochun tertawa kencang sampai matanya menyipit, "Maafkan saya yang sudah lancang tertawa Nona." Yoochun berdehem pelan setelah Jaejoong menatapnya dengan pandangan sengit, "Anda akan mempelajarinya pelan-pelan, Nona. Hari ini Anda akan berkeliling terlebih dahulu agar lebih mengenal tempat tinggal Anda yang baru." kata Yoochun lalu mengajak Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Umma-ku?" tanya Jaejoong yang kini mengikuti Yoochun.

"Nyonya Kim sedang berada di kamarnya. Apa Anda ingin kesana terlebih dahulu?"

Jaejoong nampak berpikir sebentar. Mungkin Umma-nya butuh istirahat. Maka ia putuskan untuk berkeliling terlebih dahulu. Bisa-bisa ia tersesat jika ia tidak menghafal letak ruangan disini dengan benar.

"Aniyo. Umma harus istirahat. Kita lanjutkan berkeliling saja."

Lalu mereka mulai mengelilingi Rumah megah itu. Sebelumnya Jaejoong sudah diajak untuk melihat letak kamarnya. Dan Jaejoong bersumpah kamar itu lebih mirip seperti kamar tidur di istana yang sering ia lihat di film Barbie. Oh, yeah Barbie! Yang benar saja ia sudah tujuh belas tahun!

Selanjutnya mereka berkeliling ke perpustakaan, ruang pertemuan keluarga, ruang tamu, dapur, dan banyak lagi. Jaejoong sampai kelelahan karena terus berjalan mengitari Kediaman Jung ini, dan juga kelelahan setiap kali harus tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya ketika bertegur sapa dengan orang-orang yang bekerja di rumah ini. Jaejoong adalah gadis yang ramah, tidak baik jika mengabaikan orang yang menyapa-nya, benar kan?

'Aing! Aing! Aing!'

Jaejoong menghentikan langkah kakinya di halaman belakang Kediaman Jung ketika mendengar suara anjing di sekitar sana, "Oppa, apa kau mendengar suara anjing?"

Yoochun mengangguk, "Tadi siang Tuan Muda membawa pulang seekor induk anjing dan anak anjing kecil. Kelihatannya anjing itu terluka."

DEG!

Dada Jaejoong berdetak cepat. Mungkinkah anjing itu adalah anjing yang tadi siang ingin menyerangnya? Anjing yang Yunho tendang dengan sekuat tenaganya demi melindunginya?

"A-aku ingin melihatnya." kata Jaejoong.

Yoochun tersenyum, "Baiklah, Nona."

Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju kandang yang berukuran sedang. Entah sadar atau tidak bibir cherry Jaejoong tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman yang begitu manis ketika melihat Yunho tengah memberi makan anjing yang menyerangnya tadi siang.

"Kau mulai nakal lagi, Taepoong! Ayo, makan! Apa kau mau kurus dan penyakitan?"

Jaejoong tertegun melihat bocah sepuluh tahun itu.

_**'Tuan Muda, dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara menunjukkan perhatian-nya.'**_

Jaejoong tersenyum. Mungkin Yunho bukan anak yang jahat.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan berkeliling-nya, Oppa."

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong baru saja selesai makan dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Sekarang ia tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya yang baru. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Dan dirinya yakin hari seterusnya akan lebih melelahkan.

"Jaejoongie?"

Jaejoong langsung bangun dari posisinya ketika mendengar suara Umma-nya dari balik pintu kamar, "Ne, Umma? Masuk saja." sahut Jaejoong.

Heechul membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong dan berjalan menghampiri putri semata wayangnya itu. Wanita berambut ikal itu duduk di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Kau terlihat lelah sekali. Ini semua karena Umma. Maafkan Umma, ne?" kata Heechul sambil mengelus pelan rambut lurus Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum lembut, "Kumohon jangan terus minta maaf padaku, Umma. Itu malah semakin membuatku marah karena semua hal ini." Mata doe Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca, "Aku bisa saja mundur dari perjodohan ini. Tapi aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Appa di surga sana pasti akan membenciku. Bukankah Appa mengajarkan kita untuk membalas kebaikan orang lain?"

Air mata Heechul yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya menetes. Jaejoong-nya benar-benar mempunyai hati yang lembut. "Untuk terakhir kalinya, Jaejoongie. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae." Lantas Heechul memeluk erat tubuh putri cantiknya itu.

**.**

**.**

Ddrrttt... Drrtttt...

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Siapa orang yang menelpon sepagi ini? Dengan enggan Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di nakas sampingnya.

"Yeobeoseoyeo?" Jaejoong berbicara dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

["Oh, Jaejoongie mianhae. Ini aku, Donghae."]

"Ya, ada apa, Oppa?" jawab Jaejoong dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

["Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sepulang sekolah kita akan rapat. Aku takut tidak bisa bertemu denganmu nanti karena kelas kita yang berjauhan."]

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya meskipun ia tahu Donghae tidak akan melihatnya, "Arraseo. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, Oppa."

["Oke. Maaf mengganggumu, ne? Aku tutup telfonnya, Baby Joongie~"]

BLUUSH!

Wajah Jaejoong langsung memerah mendengar panggilan sayang dari Donghae. Bahkan sekarang matanya sudah terbuka lebar. Well, Jaejoong memang tidak pernah berpacaran selama tujuh belas tahun ini. Tapi itu bukan berarti ia tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta, kan?

Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang memerah. Lalu yeoja cantik yang memakai piama Hello Kitty itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur yang untungnya sudah ia hafal dimana letaknya.

Ia mulai menyiapkan bahan makanan yang akan dibawanya ke sekolah nanti. Senyuman manis tidak menghilang dari wajah cantiknya. Ia bagitu bahagia ketika memasak. Apalagi memasak untuk orang yang dicintainya. Ia akan berusaha membuat bekal terbaik untuk Donghae, Ketua Osis yang selama ini ia suka. Sudah lama sekali ia memendam perasaan-nya.

"Boojae."

"Astaga! Siapa itu?! Hantu!?" Jaejoong langsung berteriak keras dan bersenyum di balik pantri ketika mendengar suara seseorang.

Derap langkah kaki yang semakin dekat membuatnya merinding setengah mati sampai ia menutup matanya dengan kuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini?"

Jaejoong membuka matanya lalu mendongakkan wajahnya ketika melihat Yunho yang berdiri di depannya, "Yunho?"

Bocah sepuluh tahun itu berdecak sebal, "Apa kau tidak punya panggilan lain yang lebih mesra? Kau tunanganku, kan?"

Entah sadar atau tidak pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah, "A-aku tidak mungkin memanggilmu 'Oppa', kan?" Jaejoong berdiri dari posisinya dan beralih melanjutkan masakan-nya.

"Cara bicaramu itu kasar sekali, ya."

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar perkataan Yunho.

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin lahir lebih dulu dari pada kau. Aku mengerti kau pasti tidak bisa menerima kehadiranku sebagai tunangan yang lebih muda tujuh tahun darimu." kata Yunho yang kini sudah berada di samping Jaejoong. Bocah jenius itu lalu melirik Jaejoong sekilas, lalu beralih mencomot telur dadar buatan Jaejoong, "Walaupun begitu, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melindungimu, kan?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Mungkin ia tadi sudah menyakiti Yunho lagi, kan? Ia hanya perlu waktu. Ia butuh waktu untuk bisa menerima Yunho.

"Sepertinya kau masak banyak sekali. Kau sampai bangun sepagi ini, apa kau mau memberikan ini untuk orang yang kau sukai?"

Jaejoong mulai gelisah. Kenapa bocah sepuluh tahun ini begitu cepat menebak semuanya? Apa begitu terlihat?

Yunho menyeringai melihat Jaejoong. Sedetik kemudian pewaris tunggal keluarga Jung itu mendengus pelan, "Seharusnya kau tahu diri dimana posisimu. Kau hanya akan menyakiti orang lain jika terus menyukai orang itu. Karena cepat atau lambat kau akan menjadi istriku. Suka atau tidak kau harus melakukannya."

**.**

**.**

"Jae? Jaejoongie?"

Jaejoong tersentak saat mendegar Donghae menegurnya, "Ye?"

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya, "Rapatnya akan segera dimulai, kenapa kau melamun? Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Donghae khawatir.

Jaejoong diam. Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan tentang semua masalah yang menimpanya, kan? Bisa-bisa ia menjadi badmood jika menceritakan masalahnya. Lagi pula, sejak tadi pagi mood-nya memang buruk karena Umma-nya yang memakan sarapan pagi tanpa dirinya. Dulu, saat tinggal berdua Umma-nya selalu menunggu dirinya saat sarapan. Sekarang apa? Umma-nya malah sarapan tanpa dirinya. Dan lagi ia harus berjalan kaki ke sekolah karena ia lupa membawa dompet. Sebenarnya Yunho sudah menyuruh Yoochun untuk mengantarnya, tetapi Jaejoong merasa gengsi untuk menerimanya.

"Hei, kau melamun lagi, Joongie-ah." Donghae menepuk pelan dahi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya, "Jangan ganggu aku, Oppa!"

Donghae terkekeh pelan sambil mencubit gemas pipi Jaejoong, "Baby Joongie menggemaskan sekali saat marah."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya ketika lagi-lagi Donghae memanggilnya dengan mesra seperti itu.

_**'Apa kau tidak punya panggilan lain yang lebih mesra? Kau tunanganku, kan?'**_

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya ketika kembali teringat dengan perkataan Yunho. Mungkin sebaiknya ia memang memikirkan panggilan lain untuk Yunho.

Jaejoong mulai fokus mengikuti rapat persiapan Latihan gabungan untuk ekstrakulikuler yang ada di sekolahnya. Gadis berambut lurus itu terusik ketika lagi-lagi Donghae memanggil namanya.

"Wae?" bisik Jaejoong.

Donghae terkikik, "Apa kau mengenal Eunhyuk?"

"Dia Ketua Club Dance, kan?"

Donghae mengangguk, "Aku pernah melihatnya latihan. Dia benar-benar pintar melakukan gerakan-nya." ujar Donghae sambil menatap kagum Eunhyuk yang kini tengah berbicara mengenai konsep acara Club-nya.

"Eunhyuk memang keren. Rasanya dia bisa melakukan segalanya. Dia cantik, pintar, bisa menari." kata Jaejoong memuji Eunhyuk.

"Tapi dia tidak bisa memasak." Donghae terkikik, "Aku pernah memakan bekal buatannya."

Mata doe Jaejoong tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca. Jika firasatnya tidak salah, apakah Donghae menyukai Eunhyuk?

"Oppa, kau menyukainya?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara serak.

"Tentu saja. Dua minggu yang lalu kami sudah berpacaran."

**.**

**.**

"Hukss... Hukss..."

Jaejoong menangis sesenggukan di taman belakang sekolahnya usai rapat tadi. Gadis polos itu memegang erat kotak bekal yang tadinya ingin ia berikan pada Donghae. Mengapa ia begitu tidak peka dengan keadaan sekitarnya? Ia bahkan begitu bodoh sudah menyukai laki-laki yang telah menjadi milik orang lain. Ia terlalu percaya diri Donghae menyukainya.

"Bodoh sekali menangisi laki-laki lain."

Jaejoong terkesiap kaget mendengar suara Yunho. Apa ia sedang berhalusinasi? Tapi suara itu begitu nyata. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelah kanan-nya. Dan benar saja Yunho duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali melihatku seperti melihat hantu begitu?" decak Yunho lalu dengan santai mengambil kotak bekal Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Bagaimana bisa Yunho tahu dirinya berada disini? Dan lagi kenapa ia berpakaian resmi dengan setelan jas armani itu?

Jaejoong baru saja ingin bertanya mengapa Yunho bisa disini tetapi bocah sepuluh tahun itu sudah terlebih dahulu menjawab. "Tentu saja aku tahu semua yang kau lakukan. Karena itu kau jangan selingkuh lagi. Berani sekali kau melakukan-nya di belakangku." Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya, " Dan aku hanya ingin melihat wajah frustasi-mu yang bertepuk sebelah tangan sebelum pergi menghadiri rapat." Jaejoong memicingkan matanya kesal kearah Yunho yang kini dengan lahap memakan bekal buatannya seolah tidak memikirkan kata-kata pedasnya tadi.

"Orang idiot mana yang berani melewatkan makanan se-enak ini."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Apa tadi itu Yunho bermaksud memuji masakan-nya? Tanpa sadar Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. Ia merasa bahagia. Sesaat ia seakan lupa dengan perasaan sedihnya tadi.

"Gomawo, Yunnie."

Yunho berhenti mengunyah makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Tadi itu apa ia salah dengar? Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jaejoong yang tersenyum lembut, "Barusan kau memanggilku apa?"

"Yunnie." Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya, "Apa kau tidak suka dengan panggilan barumu?" sungut Jaejoong.

"Aku suka." Yunho tersenyum lebar, "Sangat suka." katanya sambil menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah jambu yang menghiasi pipi gembulnya.

Jaejoong tertawa pelan, "Hei, kau malu, ya?"

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak, bodoh!" elak Yunho sambil membelakangi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin tertawa keras, "Yunnie, kau malu ya? Kau lucu sekali saat malu seperti ini." godanya tanpa henti sambil mencolek bahu Yunho.

"Yya! Hentikan!"

"Hahhahah..."

Well, mungkin Jaejoong memang harus belajar menerima dan mencintai tunangan muda-nya itu mulai sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**-To be continued-**

**Hallooooooooo ^o^**  
**Chap 2 Update hehe :)**

**Maaf ada kesalahan di chap ini, tapi tadi sudah bebeb edit**

**Jarak umur Yunho dan Jaejoong 7 tahun, bukan 10 tahun**

**Harap dimaklumi ini ngetiknya ngebut tanpa baca ulang, terima kasih untuk readers yang begitu teliti membaca ini hehe maaf ya membuat kalian bingung ^^**  
**Di chap ini kepribadian Yunho sedikit demi sedikit muncul**  
**Mengenai Yunho, dia memang umurny 10 tahun tapi dia sudah bisa disetarakan dengan anak yang berumur 17 tahun disini karena dari kecil Yunho sudah belajar lebih awal. Dan terima kasih juga untuk otak Jung yang jenius LOL**

**Ada banyak alasan Yunho memilih Jaejoong sebagai tunangan-nya, dan itu masih lama sekali akan terbongkar wkwk :P**

******Oke chap depan kalo jadi Junsu dan Changmin akan muncul, tapi kita liat saja nanti mungkin saja bebeb berubah pikiran hohooho**

**Ada yang bilang ff ini sama dengan ff author yang lain**

**bebe mendapat link ff-nya dari nunoel-shi dan bebeb sudah baca :)**

**Tentu saja hampir sama karena memang author tersebut juga mengambil basic dari komik Dear Mine**

**Yang perlu kalian tahu, bebeb sama sekali tidak meniru atau mem-plagiat ff author tersebut karena bebeb benar-benar belum membaca ff itu**

**Dan bebeb berani bersumpah ff ini bebeb buat murni dengan hasil pemikiran bebeb dan menggunakan basic dari komik Dear Mine**

**Jika ada yang membaca komiknya, mungkin dia akan tahu tidak semuanya bebeb ambil dari sana**

**Jadi menurut kalian bagaimana? Apa ff ini bebeb delete saja?**

**Terima kasih yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di chap kmrn :)**  
**Selamat datang untuk readers baru ^^**

**Maaf tidak membalas review, sudah terlalu larut dan bebeb besok harus pergi mengurus sesuatu pagi-pagi**

**Thanks to :**

**********hanazawa kay|****yoon HyunWoon|****yoshiKyu|****joongmax|****YeChun|****Diin Cassha|****lipminnie|I****leeChunnie|****nunoel31|****AliveYJ|J****onkey shipper 04|****Minhyunni1318|****chitao|****kime simiyuki|junghyojin|****FiAndYJ|****Taeripark|****Park Minnie|****azahra88|****CuteCat88|****Himawari23|****aoi ao|****Jae sekundes|****Hana - Kara|Gwanshim84|rizqicassie|Vic89|Dhea Kim|Dee-chan tik|shanzec|Jihee46| 1272|Nayuya|Dipa woon|YunnieBoo10|Silent Readers|**

**berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/**


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: My Perfect Fiance  
**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu**

**Warning: GENDERSWITCH, PEDOFIL! typo(s), gaje! Cerita pasaran! Alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**Fanfic ini adalah fanfic genderswitch pertama saya. Mohon pengertiannya agar dimaklumi jika ada kekurangan. Fanfic ini juga terinspirasi dengan komik "Dear Mine" karya Sigeru Takao. Jalan cerita disesuaikan.**

**.**

**Now Playing : TVXQ!-One and Only One**

**.**

**My Perfect Fiance**

**Chapter 3  
**

**.**

**Jika berkenan tolong baca author's note dibawah setelah membaca ff ini.  
**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, Tuhan. Nona Muda, bagaimana bisa Anda mendapatkan nilai 3 untuk mata pelajaran _English_?"

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya. Dalam hatinya ia terus menggerutu. Ia juga tidak mau mendapatkan nilai memalukan seperti itu, akan tetapi otak pas-pasan yang ia punya tidak membantunya sama sekali.

Gadis berkuncir dua itu perlahan membetulkan posisi duduknya. Sudah satu jam yang lalu ia diceramahi oleh Tiffany, seonsaengnim yang mengajarkan bahasa asing padanya. Kakinya mulai kram karena terlalu lama duduk dengan posisi seperti upacara minum teh.

"Nona Muda, Anda sudah dua bulan berada disini. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap tidak sopan kepada Anda." Tiffany menghela nafasnya ketika melihat Jaejoong masih menunduk, "Akan tetapi, Anda harus berusaha lebih keras untuk menyesuaikan diri disini, karena cepat atau lambat Anda akan menjadi bagian dari Keluarga Jung."

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menatap Tiffany, "Aku mengerti, Eonnie. Aku sudah berusaha dengan keras, tapi sepertinya tidak menghasilkan apa-apa." Jaejoong kembali menundukkan kepalanya, "Apa aku masih pantas menjadi pendamping Yunho nanti?"

Tiffany tersenyum, lalu menepuk pelan kepala Jaejoong, "Saat Tuan Muda membuat keputusan, maka itu adalah mutlak. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah keputusan-nya." Tiffany terkikik geli saat melihat ekspresi bingung Jaejoong, "Tuan Muda Yunho tidak menolak saat mengetahui bahwa Nona yang menjadi tunangan-nya. Karena itu, Nona tidak boleh mengatakan hal seperti tadi, itu sama saja dengan menyakiti perasaan-nya. Dari awal Tuan Muda mungkin sudah yakin bahwa Anda lah yang paling pantas menjadi pendamping-nya."

Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa pipinya memerah. Jika Yunho memang berpikir bahwa hanya dirinya yang pantas untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya, maka ia akan berusaha untuk mewujudkan semua itu. Ia tidak mau membuat Yunho malu karena mempunyai tunangan seperti dirinya sekarang.

"Arraseo, Eonnie. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi."

**.**

**.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya Yoochun menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Tuan Mudanya. Sedari tadi bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu bersikeras untuk datang ke pertemuan penting di Perusahaan. Bukannya Yoochun melarang Yunho untuk datang kesana, hanya saja ia takut Yunho akan mengamuk jika datang ke pertemuan yang berisi dengan para direktur tua bangka yang sering mengejek Tuan Muda-nya itu.

"Sebaiknya Anda istirahat di rumah saja, Tuan Muda. Biarkan Tuan Seunghyun yang mengurus pertemuan ini." Yoochun berusaha membujuk Yunho yang kini tengah berjalan ke mobil Volvo hitamnya.

Yunho membuka pintu mobil dan segera duduk di jok belakang, "Jangan khawatir, Yoochun-ah. Paman muka datar itu bisa sakit pinggang jika datang ke pertemuan membosankan itu nanti. Jadi, aku yang akan mengurus pertemuan hari ini. Kau tenang saja."

Yoochun berdecak sebal, "Tapi, Tuan Muda-"

"-Kau mau naik sekarang atau ku tinggal?" Yunho terlebih dahulu memotong ucapan Yoochun sebelum sekertaris pribadinya itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Yoochun mengusap pelipisnya, "Algaseumnida, Tuan." Jawab Yoochun lalu beralih ke sisi lain mobil dan duduk di sebelah sopir.

**.**

**.**

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya dengan angkuh saat memasuki Jung Corporation. Jas Armani yang melekat di tubuh kecilnya membuat bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu semakin terlihat tampan.

"_**Yunho, Umma benci anak yang lemah. Kau harus jadi anak yang kuat karena kau adalah calon pemimpin perusahaan ini. Apapun yang akan kau lakukan, lakukanlah itu dengan menegakkan kepalamu."**_

Yunho selalu mengingat perkataan mendiang Umma-nya saat ia berumur tujuh tahun. Ia akan menjadi kuat dan akan melindungi apa yang menjadi miliknya. Bocah sepuluh tahun itu tidak akan membiarkan Jung Corporation yang telah susah payah dibangun Appa-nya jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah.

Bocah bermata musang itu menegakkan kepalanya lalu memicingkan matanya pada setiap orang yang berada di ruang pertemuan itu.

"Tuan Muda Yunho, mengapa Anda berada disini? Bukankah Anda masih dalam perjalanan untuk proyek di luar negeri?" Seorang direktur berumur lima puluh tahunan dengan badan tambun itu terkejut melihat kedatangan Yunho.

Yunho mendengus pelan, "Aku rasa Yoochun tidak lupa memberitahu kalian aku sudah berada di Seoul sejak dua bulan yang lalu."

Lalu Yunho beralih duduk di kursi Presdir yang terletak paling depan, "Aku merasa terluka sekali kalian tidak memberitahu pertemuan penting ini. Iya kan, Chun-ah?"

Yoochun menunduk hormat di sebelah Yunho, "Mianhamnida, Tuan Muda."

"Tidak. Tidak. Bukan kau yang harus minta maaf, Chun." Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu beralih membuka berkas perusahaan yang menjadi pembahasan di pertemuan, "Sudahlah lupakan saja. Mari kita mulai sekarang."

"_**Anak kecil seperti dia bisa apa? Ini sama saja dengan penghinaan meletakkan jabatan tertinggi di perusahaan."**_

"_**Bahkan jika ini adalah perintah mendiang Tuan Jung, menempatkan anak berumur sepuluh tahun yang bertanggung jawab dengan Eksekutif Perusahaan begitu tidak pantas dilakukan."**_

"_**Jika seperti ini terus, anak itu bisa besar kepala. Dia semakin mirip dengan Umma-nya yang hanya berstatus rakyat biasa."**_

"_**Status Umma-nya saja sudah mencoreng nama baik keluarga Jung, ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan anak-nya yang memegang jabatan Presiden Direktur sekarang. Keluarga Jung benar-benar sudah dipermalukan."**_

Yunho memicingkan mata musangnya tajam saat mendengar orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu mengejek dirinya. Tangan-nya terkepal erat. Dadanya sudah naik turun pertanda ia sedang menahan emosi-nya.

'_**Kalian orang tua bau tanah yang tidak berguna. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Perusahaan yang Appa bangun dengan susah payah hancur di tangan kalian. Orang-orang seperti kalian hanya bisa menghamburkan-hamburkan uang dan tidak akan mengerti apa yang diperlukan untuk Perusahaan ini. Bahkan kalian tidak bisa mengalahkan anak kecil sepertiku. Dasar sampah! Tidak berguna!'**_

"Tuan Muda?" Yoochun mengusap pundak Yunho pelan saat menyadari bocah sepuluh tahun itu hanya diam dan menatap dingin kearah para direktur disana. Yoochun yakin sebentar lagi akan mengamuk dan tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya nanti.

Yunho menghela nafasnya dengan berat, "Tolong berikan kacamata-ku, Chun."

Yoochun mengangguk patuh lalu, memberikan kaca mata minus Yunho. Pria berjidat lebar itu bisa menghela nafas lega saat melihat Yunho yang nampaknya bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan mulai memimpin pertemuan.

**.**

**.**

"Ummaaaaa! Berhenti disana!"

Jaejoong mengejar Umma-nya yang kini tengah berlari ke taman belakang dengan menggunakan seragam maid hasil kerja kerasnya dengan Hyuna-Seonsaengnim yang mengajarkannya menjahit.

"Aniyo! Kau harus memberikan foto memalukan Umma dulu, sayang~"

Jaejoong berdecak sebal. Umma-nya begitu menyebalkan. Padahal baju itu sudah susah payah ia buat. Seharusnya ia orang pertama yang harus menggunakan seragam maid itu, akan tetapi Umma-nya malah merebutnya sebagai ancaman agar dirinya memberikan foto Umma-nya yang sedang tidur dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Umma menyebalkan!"

Gadis berparas cantik itu kembali mengejar Ummanya dengan cepat sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa menghentikan kakinya saat melihat Yunho berdiri di depan-nya.

"Yunnie, awaas!"

Yunho yang-baru saja tiba dari pertemuan tadi- tengah berbicara dengan Yoochun langsung mengalihkan pandangan-nya kearah suara Jaejoong yang meneriakkan namanya. Mata musangnya membulat ketika melihat Jaejoong berlari kearahnya seperti kesetanan.

Belum sempat Yunho membuka mulutnya untuk menyuruh Jaejoong berhenti berlari, ia sudah merasakan tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah dengan keras.

BRAAAKK!

Jaejoong membuka matanya pelan, lalu meneguk ludahnya pelan saat melihat Yunho yang merintih kesakitan dibawahnya, "Yunnie, mianhae." Jaejoong menggigit jari-nya pertanda ia panic melihat kondisi Yunho yang mengenaskan dibawahnya-menurut persepsinya.

"Ada yang sakit? Mian, aku tidak bisa berhenti tadi." kata Jaejoong sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho untuk memastikan bahwa bocah sepuluh tahun itu baik-baik saja.

Wajah Yunho tiba-tiba memerah melihat paras cantik Jaejoong sedekat ini. Lalu bocah bermata musang itu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, "Bisakah kau menyingkir dari tubuhku? Kau berat sekali."

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya mendengar Yunho mengejek berat badan-nya. Lalu dengan cepat ia menyingkir dari atas tubuh Yunho dan berlari ke dalam rumah.

"Tuan Muda baik-baik saja?" Yoochun membantu Yunho berdiri dan membersihkan pakaian Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk lalu terkekeh pelan, "Aku sangat baik malah."

"Aigo Aigo~ Ada apa tadi, Yunho-ah?" Heechul terlihat panic saat Jaejoong menabrak Yunho tadi.

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat Heechul berpakaian maid dengan warna pink dan pita besar di bagian belakangnya, "Apa yang Umma lakukan dengan seragam itu?" Yunho malah balik bertanya pada Heechul.

Heechul menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "Sebenarnya ini Jaejoong yang membuatnya. Dia sangat suka dengan pakaian yang menggunakan banyak renda dan pita." Heechul menghela nafas sok dramatis, "Tapi sepertinya dia sedang marah padaku karena aku yang menggunakan ini duluan darinya, hihi."

Yunho memutar bola matanya, "Kekanakan sekali."

Heechul mendesis sebal saat Yunho dan Yoochun sudah berjalan pergi di depan-nya, "Jung Yunho, neo jinja! Kau juga kan masih anak-anak. Huh, menyebalkan."

**.**

**.**

"Uungg…" Jaejoong bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Mata doe-nya perlahan terbuka. Gadis cantik itu mengucek matanya sambil bangun dari posisinya. Lalu ia memakai sandal tidur gajah-nya pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"Haus…" gumamnya dengan suara serak sambil tetap berjalan. Gadis tujuh belas tahun itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya di depan ruang kerja Yunho. Sedetik kemudian ia mengintip dari balik celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Mata doe-nya terbuka lebar ketika melihat tunangan kecil-nya masih terjaga dini hari seperti ini di depan laptop sambil sibuk mengetik, kakinya duduk bersila di atas kursi kebanggan-nya. Sesekali Yunho menaikkan kacamata minusnya. Ia terlihat sangat serius mengerjakan pekerjaan-nya.

Mata doe Jaejoong menatap sendu kearah Yunho, "Dia terlalu keras pada dirinya. Sementara aku…" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Entahlah, sisi dirinya yang lain masih belum bisa menerima Yunho sepenuhnya. Ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya akan menjadi pendamping Yunho. Karena itu, ia tidak benar-benar serius mengerjakan semua latihan yang diajarkan Seonsaengnim. Ia jadi makin merasa bersalah karena selama ini ia tidak berusaha sekeras Yunho untuk menjadi tunangan yang baik.

"Mianhae, Yunnie."

**.**

**.**

"Jadi setelah melihat itu, aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Apa dia selalu seperti itu?"

Hyuna memutar bola matanya melihat ekspresi polos Jaejoong, "Cepat selesaikan desain bajumu sekarang, Joongie." Hyuna menghela nafasnya ketika melihat Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya sambil kembali menyelesaikan desain baju buatan-nya, "Semua yang bekerja disini adalah pekerja yang sudah turun temurun mengabdi pada keluarga Jung. Kami sudah hafal bagaimana watak orang-orang yang berada di rumah ini. Terutama Tuan Muda Yunho."

Jaejoong menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan sambil menatap wanita dengan pakaian sexy di depannya, "Jadi, Yunho selalu seperti itu?"

Hyuna mengangguk, "Tuan Muda selalu tidur terlalu larut. Dia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan-nya. Bahkan Yoochun oppa sekalipun tidak bisa memaksanya tidur."

Jaejoong hanya diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yunho benar-benar anak kecil yang ajaib. Tapi kalau terus-terusan begitu, tubuhnya tidak akan kuat. Biar bagaimana-pun ia masih anak yang berumur sepuluh tahun, kan?

"Kalau kau tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena mengkhawatirkannya, itu berarti kau sudah menerima dia sebagai tunangan-mu, kan?" goda Hyuna sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Pipi Jaejoong tiba-tiba merona merah, "Ti-tidak juga."

Hyuna berdecak sebal, "Kau ini jahat sekali. Kau bisa menyakiti perasaan Tuan Muda jika bicara begitu."

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, "Ya, aku memang jahat." Katanya lesu.

"Yya! Kau mau kemana?" pekik Hyuna saat melihat Jaejoong keluar dari ruang belajarnya.

"Aku keluar sebentar, Eonnie." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya sebentar lalu menutup pintu ruangan itu. Gadis dengan terusan polkadot itu lantas duduk di bawah pohon rindang di taman belakang. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafasnya lalu hanya diam sambil menatap langit biru yang terhampar luas di atasnya.

Sraakk… sraaak….

Jaejoong bergidik ngeri saat mendengar suara sesuatu di semak-semak, "S-siapa itu? Ular? Yya!" Jaejoong langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

Mata doe-nya melebar saat melihat seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar tiga tahun muncul dari balik semak-semak.

"Um-mhuaa…" seru anak kecil itu dengan seumringah saat melihat Jaejoong.

Mata doe Jaejoong berbinar senang melihat anak kecil imut itu, lalu dengan cepat ia menggendongnya, "Aigoo~ Kau lucu sekali, um?" Jaejoong mencium gemas pipi gembul anak itu, "Apa aku mirip dengan Umma-mu, eoh? Sebaiknya aku beritahu Yunnie saja."

**.**

**.**

Yunho memijit pelipis kepalanya pelan, sebelah tangan-nya memegang ponsel mahalnya, "Ya, semuanya sudah kuselesaikan, Paman." katanya dengan orang di line sana.

["Wah, kau ini. Aku kan menyuruhmu menyelesaikan-nya sampai minggu depan. Cepat sekali kau menyelesaikan-nya."]

Yunho memutar bola matanya, "Kalau tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan aku tutup telfon-nya." Yunho berdecak sebal mendengar Seunghyun-Pamannya- tertawa di sana.

["Kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Sesekali kau harus santai, Yun. Paman-mu ini jadi merasa bersalah."]

"Kalau kau merasa bersalah, seharusnya kau tidak menyuruhku mengerjakan laporan itu, bodoh."

["Baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Aku sedang sibuk mengurusi proyek di Jepang. Minggu depan kita makan siang bersama, bagaimana?"]

"Tidak perlu. Aku tutup telfonnya."

Yoochun yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan telefon itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tuan Mudanya itu memang selalu bersikap seperti itu dengan siapa saja.

"Tuan Muda, Anda harus istirahat." kata Yoochun sambil beralih menempelkan tangan-nya di dahi Yunho, "Sepertinya Anda sedang tidak sehat."

Yunho menyingkirkan tangan Yoochun dari dahinya, "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, Chun."

"Yunnie, aku boleh masuk?"

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar suara tunangan cantiknya yang berada di balik pintu ruang kerjanya, "Ya, masuklah."

Mata musang Yunho langsung berbinar cerah ketika melihat Jaejoong membawa seorang anak kecil di gendongan-nya. "Yoogeun~" pekik Yunho senang lalu melangkah mendekati Jaejoong yang masih terpaku disana. "Aaish, kau bertambah berat, jagoan." Katanya sambil mengecup pipi Yoogeun yang sudah berada di gendongan-nya.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya melihat Yunho yang sangat gembira ketika melihat anak kecilnya yang diketahui namanya Yoogeun saat ini.

"Yoogeunnie adalah adik kandung Tuan Muda Yunho. Usia baru tiga tahun. Yoogeunnie selalu bisa mengembalikan mood Tuan Muda." bisik Yoochun pada Jaejoong, "Dua bulan ini dia menginap di Kediaman nenek-nya."

"Jadi begitu," Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti, "Tadi Yoogeunnie memanggilku Umma, apa aku mirip Umma kalian, eoh?"

Serentak Yunho dan Yoochun melebarkan matanya, sedetik kemudian kedua laki-laki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yya! Apa yang kalian tertawakan?!" pekik Jaejoong kesal lalu menggembungkan pipinya imut.

Yunho berhenti mengeluarkan suara tawanya, "Apa kau mau melihat uri Umma?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Lalu ia mengikuti Yunho dan Yoochun ke sebuah ruangan elegan yang begitu rapi dengan nuansa putih. Di ujung ruangan itu terdapat sebuah figura foto besar dengan gambar seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam yang panjang dan kulit seputih salju.

"I-ini?" Jaejoong melotot lebar melihat foto tersebut.

Yunho mengangguk, "Uri Umma."

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya. Percaya diri sekali dirinya mengatakan ia mirip dengan Umma Yunho. Jelas-jelas sama sekali tidak mirip. Kecantikan nya berbeda jauh, huks…

"Yoogeunnie memang selalu memanggil wanita yang dilihatnya 'Umma'." Yunho terkikik pelan melihat Jaejoong sudah menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Yya! Kau mau kemana?" Yunho berdecak sebal ketika Jaejoong berlari menjauh dari sana. Nampaknya Jaejoong begitu merasa malu saat ini.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir plum-nya. Gadis polos itu mengomel tidak jelas sedari tadi sambil berjalan ke kamarnya. Langkah kakinya berhenti ketika melihat Umma-nya dan beberapa maid menyusun pakaian cantik dengan banyak pita dan renda di dalam lemari pakaian-nya.

"Jaejoongie~" sapa Umma-nya.

Jaejoong menghiraukan Umma-nya, "Kenapa ini semua ada disini? Aku tidak pernah membelinya?"

Salah satu maid menundukkan kepalanya hormat, "Mianhamnida, Nona muda. Kami hanya melaksanakan perintah dari Tuan Muda Yunho."

Sebelum Jaejoong membuka mulutnya untuk protes, Yunho muncul di belakangnya dan terlebih dahulu berbicara, "Kau suka, kan?"

"Yya! Kau membuatku kaget!" Jaejoong langsung berjalan mundur menghindari Yunho.

Yunho menyuruh Yoochun untuk menggendong Yoogeun, lalu bocah bermata musang itu memasukan tangannya ke saku celananya, "Aku ingin melihatmu memakai pakaian itu." Katanya tanpa melihat Jaejoong, terlalu malu menatap tunangan-nya itu.

"Apa?!"

Heechul terkikik geli, lalu dengan cepat menyeret Jaejoong, "Cha, kita tidak boleh membuatnya menunggu, Joongie~"

"Yya! Ummaaaaa!"

**.**

**.**

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Jaejoong keluar dari ruang ganti. Yunho melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat imut saat menggunakan pakaian maid dengan warna merah maroon tanpa kera, bahu putihnya terlihat sexy karena Jaejoong menggunakan baju tanpa lengan. Lalu pita besar di belakang pinggangnya dan tidak lupa pita pink di rambut lurusnya. Kaki jenjangnya dibalut dengan stocking hitam sebatas paha.

Yunho hampir saja mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya saking terpesona melihat kecantikan Jaejoong, "Ya, tidak buruk."

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya melihat Yunho malah melengos saat berbicara padanya. Cih, apa bocah itu tidak merasa senang melihat penampilan-nya, eoh?

"Kkaja, Chun. Kita kembali ke ruanganku."

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Baru saja ia berniat untuk mengganti bajunya tetapi sebuah suara berisik mengusik pendengarannya. Saat ia melihat ke belakangnya, mata doe nya melihat Yunho sudah tidak sadarkan diri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Yunnie!"

Jaejoong langsung berlari menghampiri Yunho yang kini sudah berada di dalam gendongan Yoochun. Lalu mereka segera menuju kamar tidur Yunho. Setelah memberingkan Yunho di tempat tidurnya Yoochun menelfon dokter pribadi keluarga Jung.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong masih duduk di sebelah Yunho. Mata doe-nya menatap sendu kearah Yunho yang kini tengah berbaring lemah. Keringat dingin terus keluar dari pori-pori kulit bocah sepuluh tahun itu. Menurut Dokter yang telah bekerja untuk keluarga Jung, Yunho hanya demam dan kelelahan. Oh, yeah. Kelelahan karena bocah kecil itu terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk bekerja.

"Uungg…"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar Yunho menggumam tidak jelas. Mata doe-nya berbinar senang saat melihat Yunho membuka mata musangnya. Oh, Tuhan, Akhirnya Yunho bangun dari tidurnya sejak dua jam yang lalu.

"Yunnie, gwaechana?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis kearah Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum kecil, "Ya, aku akan selalu baik-baik saja jika bersamamu." Yunho terkikik pelan ketika melihat semburat merah jambu menghiasi pipi putih Jaejoong, "Dan kau cantik sekali menggunakan baju itu, Boo."

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam, "J-jangan banyak bicara. Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Aku akan mengambil bubur di dapur." Lantas gadis berpakaian maid itu langsung beranjak dari sana.

"Gwaechana?" Tanya Yoochun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar Yunho, lalu berjalan menghampiri Tuan Muda-nya.

Yunho mengangguk pelan, "Gwaechana."

Yoochun menghela nafasnya, "Sudah kukatakan jangan memaksakan diri. Kenapa kau senang sekali membuat orang lain khawatir, eoh?" dumel Yoochun.

Yunho terkikik geli mendengar bahasa informal yang digunakan Yoochun. Sekertaris pribadinya itu hanya akan menggunakan bahasa informal jika sedang marah atau mengomel seperti ini.

"Arraseo. Arraseo." kata Yunho sambil membentuk jarinya dengan huruf V pada Yoochun.

Yoochun memutar bola matanya, "Kau terlihat senang sekali.?"

Yunho tersenyum sangat lebar lalu buru-buru ia menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

Yoochun tertawa sangat keras melihat kelakuan Yunho, "Aku tahu. Pasti ini karena Jaejoong, kan?"

"Aaish! Jangan tertawa!" seru Yunho yang masih berada di balik selimutnya.

"Arraseo." Yoochun berdehem pelan, "Sepertinya dia tekun sekali mengikuti pelatihan."

"Tidak." Lantas Yunho menarik selimut yang menutupi wajahnya, "Dia hanya menyibukkan dirinya untuk mengalihkan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Aku tahu dia tidak benar-benar serius mengikuti latihan itu."

Yoochun menghela nafasnya, "Kau ini selalu saja berpikiran negative. Belum tentu dia begitu, kan?"

Yunho mendengus pelan, "Kau tidak bisa membodohi-ku, Chun." Lantas bocah sepuluh tahun itu beranjak dari posisi-nya. "Kau membuat mood-ku buruk."

Yoochun membulatkan matanya saat melihat Tuan Muda-nya mulai melangkah dari tempat tidurnya, "Yya! Jangan berani-berani pergi selangkah dari sana!"

Yunho kembali duduk di tempat tidurnya, "Aku haus."

Yoochun melirik nakas disamping tempat tidur yang sudah tersedia segelas air minum, "Kau bisa minum itu."

Yunho berdecak sebal, "Aku ingin bertemu Boojae." kata Yunho dengan ekspresi memelas seperti anak anjing yang minta dipungut yang membuat Yoochun mau tidak mau menghela nafas dan mengijinkannya beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Thanks, Hyuung~"

Yoochun berdecak sebal, "Selalu memanggil Hyuung kalau ada maunya. Dasar bocah."

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau menikmati waktumu dua bulan ini, Joongie?"

Jaejoong berhenti mengaduk bubur buatannya, lalu menatap Ummanya, "Kenapa Umma bicara begitu?" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kaku.

Heechul menatap lama putri semata wayangnya itu, "Umma tahu kau tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya dengan Umma?"

Jaejoong kembali mengaduk buburnya, "Aniya, Umma. Gwaechana."

"Jaejoongie, apa kau siap menjadi pendamping Yunho nanti?" Heechul menghela nafasnya ketika melihat Jaejoong tidak menggubrisnya dan malah sibuk menyiapkan bubur buatannya. "Kalau Yunho, pasti dia sudah siap menjadi pendamping untukmu nanti."

"Aku tahu, Umma!" Jaejoong melebarkan matanya saat ia sadar ia telah membentak Umma-nya, "Mianhae. A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk-"

"-Gwaechana." Heechul memotong ucapan Jaejoong, lalu menepuk pelan kepala Jaejoong, "Umma mengerti."

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku. Masih ada beberapa tahun lagi untuk belajar menerima Yunho. Dan dalam kurun waktu itu, aku juga tidak bisa memaksa Yunho untuk terus bersamaku. Dia masih terlalu kecil. Mungkin saja ia hanya merasa pertunangan ini adalah sebuah kewajiban dari orang tuanya. Perasaan-nya padaku juga pasti akan berubah. Jika dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang dia cintai nanti, aku tidak akan memaksanya untuk meneruskan perjodohan ini. Mungkin saja pikiran-nya nanti akan berubah tentang perjodohan ini, kan? "

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Serentak Jaejoong dan Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya kearah orang yang berteriak dengan lantang itu. Dan mata doe Jaejoong membulat ketika melihat Yunho-lah yang meneriakkan namanya. Bocah sepuluh tahun itu sudah berdiri di pantry dapur sambil memicingkan matanya tajam. Tangannya terkepal erat. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarahnya.

"Kau memang orang yang paling pintar menyakiti perasaan orang lain, eoh?! Jangan bicara seolah kau yang paling tahu tentang perasaanku!" Yunho berusaha mengatur nafasnya, "Kau bilang begitu karena kau tahu kau tidak bisa menerimaku sebagai tunanganmu, kan? Kau lah yang menganggap pertunangan ini adalah kewajiban! Satu-satunya orang yang akan berubah pikiran tentang pertunangan ini adalah KAU!"

**.**

**.**

**-To be Continued-**

**Halloooo :)**

**Bebeb melanjutkan ff ini karena readers yang masih menginginkan ff ini lanjut dan tidak di delete**

**Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian, ne? Bebeb akan berusaha membuat ff ini sampai tamat hehe :***

**Mengenai Chapter kemarin ada kesalah dengan rentang umur yunjae, sebenerny itu Yunho umurnya 10 taun, Jaejoong 17 taun. Jadi mereka beda 7 tahun :)**

**Maaf karena bebeb belum bisa mengeluarkan Junsu dan Changmin di chap ini huks huks**

**mungkin dua chapter lagi aduuh gak bisa janji juga sih ToT**

**Pokokny tungguin ajalah *kalo ada yang nunggu***

**Selamat datang untuk readers baru ^^**

**Dan terima kasih untuk review, foll dan fav dari kalian :***

**Bebeb tidak menyangka di traffic graph yang berkunjung di fanfic ini sangat buanyaaaak :3**

**Semoga pengunjung dan reviewer nya semakin meningkat di setiap chapterny~  
**

**Dan karena beberapa jam lagi ada yang mau ulang taun bebeb mau ngucapin duluan LOL**

**Saengil Chukkae Hamnida uri Jaejoongie~**

**Makin tua makin bermakna :***

**Jaga kesehatan, jangan ngerokok lagi. Sukses untuk karir dan wamilnya nanti**

**Makin diberkahi dan disayang sama semua orang, ne? Be your self, Jaejoong yang bagaimanapun akan selalu menerima banyak cinta dari fans-ny ^^**

**Siapin stamina untuk ntar malem di kamar sm beruangmu ya, cantik :P**

**wkwkwk XD *siapin cctv***

**YeChun : Jae mulai nerima Yunho, tapi tetep aja itu sulit dilakukan -,-**

**irengiovanny : iya udah lanjut :)**

**rizqicassie : hehe iya bebeb juga bayangin Yunho juga masih gigi gingsul disini XD maaf ya gak bisa update cepet T,T**

**hanazawa kay : iya ini udah lanjut ^^**

** : hehe kebiasaan Yunho disini memang suka muncul tiba-tiba LOL**

**Vic89 : Yunho hanya berusaha menjadi dewasa karena dia tidak pernah mau dianggap anak kecil. Karena dia adalah Presdir Jung Corp maka dia ingin tampil sempurna layaknya orang dewasa ^^**

**leeChunnie : hehe :)**

**nunoel31 : jeongmal gomapseumnida atas dukungan kamu ^^ bebeb akan berusaha untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini dengan gaya tulis bebeb sendiri. semoga kalian tidak bosan menunggu kelanjutannya ne ^^**

**jaena : iya diusahakan ff yang lain juga lanjut doakan semoga ada mood untuk melanjutkannya ^^ Yun gedenya masih lama mungkin nanti akan diceritakan di sequel saja part yun udah gede  
**

**Dipa Woon : Iya maaf ada sedikit kesalahan huhu terima kasih sudah teliti membacanya. Bebeb membuat mereka berbeda usia 7 taun, jadi Yun 10 taun umurnya dan Jae 17 taun hehe**

**danactebh : panggil bebeb aja -_-**

**gwansim84 : iya jarak usianya 7 tahun maaf ya membuat kalian bingung hehe**

**yoon HyunWoon : iya ini next chap ny :)**

**mrspark6002 : iya HoSu ditunangkan oleh nenek mereka. **

**Kakaichi : iya maaf ada kesalahn pada jarak umur mereka. yang bener itu jarak usia mereka 7 taun, Yunho berumur 10 taun dan Jaejoong 17 taun hehe Yunho masih harus banyak minum susu supaya tingginya bisa melebihi Jae LOL**

**shancez : hihi iya dia malu karena pnggilan baruny u,u**

**lipminnie : terima kasih sudah teliti dengan ff ini hehe maaf ya membuat kalian bingung, beda usia mereka 7 taun kok. jadi Yun itu usianya 10 tahun dan Jae 17 tahun :)**

**Neng : hehe biar berasa beda aja gitu :D**

**jaejae : iya ini udah lanjut :)**

**aoi ao : untuk ukuran anak sepuluh taun, Yun adalah bocah yang paling tampan diantara anak2 lain. jadi waktu gede gak diragukan lagi ketampanan nya LOL**

**natsuki cho : Annyeong~ ini udah lanjut :)**

**toki4102 : gomawo ^^**

**Nayuya : hehe maksh udah suka ^^ kita berdoa bersama biar Jae bisa buka hatinya buat Yunho ne ^^  
**

**YunnieBoo10 : hehe karena Siwon yang menjadi Ayah Yunho, jadi Donghae yang bebeb pakai ^^ Iya, Jae masih belum bisa menerima Yunho sepenuhnya utk menjadi tunangan nya :(**

**Jae sekundes : iya gak di delete kok. makasih dukungan nya :* Jangan cubit2 Yunho udah punya tunangan -_-  
**

**nanajunsu : iya dari kecil hidup Yunho udah keras :(**

**joongmax : sayangnya kita belum pernah nemuin anak yang sedewasa itu ne kekekek XD**

**Dee - chan tik : gomawo untuk dukungan nya ^^ bebeb akan berusaha melanjutkan fanfic ini sampai selesai hehe**

**t : YUnho memang dipaksa dewasa sebelum waktunya :(**

**hi jj91 : sepertinya akan lama untuk membuat yun dewasa. Bebeb masih ingin menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan Jaejoong yang bertunangan dengan seorang bocah ^^ kalo nanti Yun udah gede mungkin itu akan bebeb jadikan sequel sja hehe**

**Elzha luv changminnie : iy ini udah lanjut kok ^^**

**hye jin park : mereka masih lama kok nikahnya ^^**

**Hana - Kara : terima kasih dukungannya. Bebeb akan melanjutkan fanfic ini :D**

**queen407 : Karena di didik menjadi dewasa lebih cepat, Yun jadi bgitu :3 Jae setiap pulang sekolah akan mengiktui pelatihan utk menjadi istri yang baik di keluarga Jung ^^**

**rimadsung : Jae bakal suka sm Yun, tapi itu butuh proses :)**

**Guest 1 : Tolong kamu baca author's note di chap 3 kemarin agar tau bahwa ff ini mempunyai basic cerita komik dear mine dan ada author lain yang membuat fanfic dengan basic yang sama**

**YJS12 : gomawo atas dukungannya :* Bebeb akan berusaha melanjutkan fanfic ini ^^**

**Guest 2 : iya makasih ^^ Bebeb akan berusaha melanjutkan fanfic ini sampai tamat ^^**

**Guest 3 : iya ini udah lanjut kok ^^**

**Guest 4 : jeongmal gomapseumnida atas dukungannya :* Bebeb akan berusaha melanjutkan fanfic ini sampai tamat. semoga mood bebeb bisa bagus terus biar bisa cepet nyelesain fanfic ini ne ^^ IDS masih dalam proses pembuatan yang gak tau kapan selesainya -_-**

**Narita Putri : Terima kasih banyak atas dukungan kamu :* Panggil aja bebeb :) Iya, bebeb gak terlalu sama mengambil dari komiknya tapi gak tau untuk ke depannya hehe :)**

**Sampai jumpa di next chapter~**

**/tebar kissu/**

**Thanks to :**

**********hanazawa kay|****yoon HyunWoon|****yoshiKyu|****joongmax|****YeChun|****Diin Cassha|****lipminnie|I|****leeChunnie|****nunoel31|****AliveYJ|J****onkey shipper 04|****Minhyunni1318|****chitao|****kime simiyuki|junghyojin|****FiAndYJ|****Taeripark|****Park Minnie|****azahra88|****CuteCat88|****Himawari23|****aoi ao|****Jae sekundes|****Hana - Kara|Gwanshim84|rizqicassie|Vic89|Dhea Kim|Dee-chan tik|shanzec|Jihee46| 1272|Nayuya|Dipa woon|YunnieBoo10|Narita Putri|YJS12|rimadsung|queen407|hye jin park|****t|****hi jj91|****Elzha luv changminnie**|**irengiovanny|****ssiopeiajaejoong|****jaena|****danacte****bh|****mrspark6002| ****Kakaichi|****Neng|****jaejae****natsuki c****ho|****toki4102|****nanajunsu|**Para Guest dan Silent Readers|

**berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/**


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: My Perfect Fiance  
**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu**

**Warning: GENDERSWITCH, PEDOFIL! typo(s), gaje! Cerita pasaran! Alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**Fanfic ini adalah fanfic genderswitch pertama saya. Mohon pengertiannya agar dimaklumi jika ada kekurangan. Fanfic ini juga terinspirasi dengan komik "Dear Mine" karya Sigeru Takao. Jalan cerita disesuaikan.**

**.**

**Now Playing : TVXQ!-Love Again  
**

**.**

**My Perfect Fiance**

**Chapter 4  
**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat setelah mendengar Yunho membentaknya dengan serentetan kalimat yang dirinya akui memang menunduk tidak berani menatap Yunho yang masih berdiri di dekat pantry doe-nya hanya menatap nanar lantai marmer dibawahnya.

"Yunho-ah, kau hanya salah paham." Suara Heechul memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi disana, "Jaejoongie tidak bermaksud begitu. Jaejoongie hanya-"

"-Aku kembali ke kamarku." Yunho memotong ucapan Heechul lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan calon mertua dan tunangan cantiknya.

Jaejoong masih terdiam di tempatnya. Mata-nya terasa panas sekarang ketika mendengar Yunho berbicara begitu dingin tadi. Ia tahu pasti dirinya telah menyakiti Yunho lagi. Mengapa dirinya senang sekali menyakiti perasaan Yunho, eoh? Demi Tuhan, Yunho masih seorang bocah berumur sepuluh tahun! Dalam hatinya ia bertekad untuk minta maaf pada Yunho, namun dirinya terlalu malu untuk melakukannya.

"Um-mhuaaa…"

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara anak kecil yang tidak salah lagi adalah suara Yoogeun memanggilnya 'Umma'. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yoogeun yang sudah memeluk kakinya. Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya. Bocah berumur tiga tahun itu sudah hampir sama dengan hantu yang bisa muncul dimana saja. Tetapi Yoogeun terlalu imut untuk menjadi hantu. Bahkan Yunho saja tidak tahan dengan keimutan-nya.

Eh? Tunggu dulu.

'…_**Yoogeunnie selalu bisa mengembalikan mood Tuan Muda.'**_

Tiba-tiba perkataan Yoochun terlintas di benak Jaejoong. Senyum cerah seketika muncul di bibir cherry-nya. Lantas Jaejoong mengangkat balita tiga tahun itu lalu memeluknya dengan sayang.

"Aigoo~ Mianhamnida, Nona Muda. Tuan Yoogeun pasti merepotkan Anda, ne?" Salah seorang maid menghampiri Jaejoong, "Tuan Muda Yoogeun memang sangat aktif. Sewaktu tiba kesini bersama saya tadi pagi Tuan Muda juga lepas dari pengawasan saya."

Jaejoong tersenyum memaklumi, "Aniya. Gwaechana. Biarkan Yoogeun bersamaku." kata Jaejoong yang dijawab dengan anggukan pelan dari maid tersebut.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu Umma akan mengantar bubur untuk Yunho."

Tiba-tiba saja perkataan Heechul terdengar di telinga Jaejoong dan secara refleks gadis bermata doe itu menarik pergelangan tangan Heechul yang tengah memegang nampan bubur, "Biarkan aku, Umma." cicit Jaejoong dengan kepala tertunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah jambu yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba timbul di pipi chubby-nya.

Heechul menahan tawanya ketika melihat putri semata wayangnya itu, "Arraseo. Biar Yoogeunnie dengan Umma." Lantas Heechul mengambil Yoogeun dari gendongan Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong kini sudah duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Yunho. Di pangkuan-nya Yoogeun tengah mengemut jari jempolnya dengan imut. Heechul meletakkan nampan bubur di nakas lalu keluar dari kamar Yunho. Nampaknya ia harus memberikan privasi kepada Jaejoong dan Yunho untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Gadis bermata doe itu mendadak gugup. Sebenarnya ia ingin berbicara kepada Yunho ah atau lebih tepatnya minta maaf pada Yunho. Tapi bocah bermata musang itu terlihat enggan untuk berbicara dengan Jaejoong. Bahkan bocah sepuluh tahun itu tidur membelakangi Jaejoong.

"Yunnie…" Jaejoong mulai memberanikan diri memanggil tunangan kecilnya itu. Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya ketika melihat Yunho sedikitpun tidak memberikan respon padanya, "Yunnie…" Sekali lagi Jaejoong memanggil Yunho sambil menusuk-nusuk punggung Yunho dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Jangan menyentuhku." desis Yunho kental dengan nada dingin.

Lantas Jaejoong langsung saja menarik tangan-nya, lalu memandangi Yoogeun seolah mengatakan lihat-kakakmu-menyebalkan-sekali-kan.

Lantas gadis bermata doe itu akhirnya menggunakan alternative terakhir untuk membuat Yunho bisa berbicara lagi dengannya.

"Bantu Noona, ne?" bisik Jaejoong pada Yoogeun yang hanya mengedipkan matanya imut. Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong meletakkan Yoogeun di sebelah Yunho.

Balita tiga tahun itu lantas bergelung nyaman di balik punggung Yunho, "Iyuung~ (Hyuung)" panggilnya sambil menggigiti kaos yang digunakan kakak kandungnya.

Jaejoong mendesah kecewa saat melihat Yunho masih tetap diam. Apa Yunho sama sekali tidak luluh dengan Yoogeun?

"Uung! Iyuuung!" pekik Yoogeun kesal melihat Yunho menghiraukannya. Dengan kesal ia menarik-narik kaos mahal Yunho.

"Yoogeunnie~" Suara Yunho yang mendesah kesal akhirnya terdengar, "Hyuung sedang tidak ingin main." kata Yunho sambil membalikkan badannya kearah Yoogeun dan tentu saja mata musangnya melihat Jaejoong yang juga duduk di dekat nakas. Lantas bocah bermata musang itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Jaejoong melebarkan senyumnya melihat Yunho, mulut mungilnya baru saja ingin mengeluarkan beberapa kalimat untuk berbicara pada Yunho tetapi bocah bermata musang itu malah melengos dan lebih memilih bermain dengan Yoogeun yang kini tengah berada di pangkuan-nya.

Gadis berpakaian maid itu lantas merengut kesal melihat Yunho yang tak menganggapnya ada. Padahal niatnya tadi ingin minta maaf pada Yunho. Tapi melihat Yunho yang begitu menyebalkan begini membuatnya ingin membatalkan niat baiknya itu.

Akhirnya setelah memikirkan keputusan yang tepat, Jaejoong mulai beranjak dari duduknya berniat meninggalkan Yunho dengan Yoogeun.

"Jangan berani-berani beranjak dari sana walaupun hanya satu langkah saja."

Seketika Jaejoong membatu ketika mendengar suara desisan Yunho yang memerintahkannya untuk tetap tinggal disana. Mata doenya melirik bocah berumur sepuluh tahun yang kini tengah asik merapikan rambut hitam Yoogeun.

Melihat Yunho bersikap acuh seperti itu, Jaejoong mendengus pelan. Ketika ia berniat untuk menghiraukan perintah Yunho dan melangkahkan kakinya, lagi-lagi suara Yunho kembali terdengar di indra pendengaran-nya.

"Aku tidak suka mengulangi perkataanku, kau dengar?" Yunho melipat tangan-nya sebatas dada, "Duduklah."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Bocah sepuluh tahun itu seenak-nya saja memerintahnya. Baru sekecil itu saja sudah berani begini, apalagi jika ia sudah bertambah dewasa nanti? Huh! Menyebalkan!

"Hei, kenapa kau diam? Aku lapar ."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, lalu menghela nafas. Setidaknya ia harus memastikan Yunho memakan makanan-nya terlebih dahulu.

Lantas gadis polos itu kembali duduk dan mengambil bubur di atas nakas sampingnya, "Buka mulutmu." titah Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur kearah Yunho.

Yunho menurut, mata musangnya memandang lekat pada Jaejoong sambil mulutnya mengunyah bubur.

Jaejoong langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa wajahnya terasa panas ketika dipandangi dengan begitu intens oleh tunangan kecilnya itu, "W-wae? Kenapa menatapku begitu?"

Yunho mengangkat bahunya pelan, lalu beralih membersihkan tangan Yoogeun yang sudah penuh dengan liur balita tiga tahun itu, "Kupikir kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu." ucapnya santai.

Jaejoong meremat mangkuk buburnya, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, "Nnng…" Bibirnya mengeluarkan gumaman pelan sebelum ia berpikir untuk mengucapkan perkataan maaf atau tidak.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi." cicit Jaejoong masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Yunho menghela nafasnya, "Jadi kau merasa bersalah?" Bocah bermata musang itu memicingkan matanya ketika melihat Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah memikirkan ini sebelumnya."

Jaejoong memberanikan diri menatap Yunho yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kau bilang masih ada beberapa tahun lagi untuk belajar menerimaku, kan? Kau bilang dalam kurun waktu itu perasaanku bisa saja berubah." Mata musang Yunho tidak berhenti menatap mata bulat bening tunangan cantiknya, "Jika begitu, dalam kurun waktu itu perasaanmu juga bisa berubah, kan?"

DEG!

Dada Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasa berdebar mendengar perkataan Yunho.

"Maka aku akan mengubah perasaanmu. Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku. Hanya aku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah merawat Yunho dan menidurkan Yoogeun di kamar, Jaejoong melangkah gontai ke kamar tidurnya. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benaknya setelah mendengar perkataan Yunho tadi.

Apakah Yunho mencintainya?Apakah Yunho serius dengan ucapannya tadi? Benarkah perasaan-nya nanti akan berubah? Benarkah nantinya ia akan siap menerima Yunho? Apakah ia akan siap untuk menjadi bagian dari Keluarga Jung ke depannya?

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Lebih baik sekarang ia istirahat saja. Lantas ia memilih untuk mengganti pakaian-nya dan membersihkan diri lalu tidur di kasur Queen size-nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Memangnya kau selalu melakukan perbaikan, eoh?"

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya sebal melihat Yunho yang kini tengah menatap remeh kearahnya. Dirinya menjadi menyesal telah merawat Yunho selama empat hari ini jika Yunho kembali dengan sikap angkuhnya itu. Setidaknya waktu sakit Yunho menjadi anak yang baik, ya kecuali waktu dia membentak Jaejoong waktu di dapur itu.

"Jangan mencebilkan bibirmu seperti itu." Yunho berdehem sebentar, "Aku akan membantumu belajar untuk perbaikan."

Mata doe Jaejoong berbinar cerah, "Jeongmal?" Jaejoong begitu semangat ketika Yunho mengatakan akan membantunya belajar untuk perbaikan. Walaupun Yunho masih berumur sepulun tahun, tetapi otak jeniusnya itu sudah bisa menyamai para Direktur yang mengenyam pendidikan tinggi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong mulai memperhatikan Yunho yang-menggunakan kacamata minusnya- tengah memberikan penjelasan soal fisika. Jaejoong tersenyum saat melihat Yunho begitu lembut mengajarinya. Ketika ia tidak mengerti Yunho akan mengulangi penjelasan-nya dengan sabar. Lalu setelah menjelaskan Yunho memberikan contoh soal yang akan dikerjakan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap penuh harap pada Yunho yang sedang memeriksa hasil pekerjaan-nya. Mata doe-nya berbinar ketika Yunho menyerahkan hasil pekerjaan-nya. Baru saja ia ingin mengambil hasil pekerjaan-nya akan tetapi Yunho lebih dahulu menarik kembali kertas hasil pekerjaan-nya itu.

"Kau!" Yunho menepuk kepala Jaejoong dengan kertas pekerjaan tunangan-nya itu, "Sebenarnya otakmu itu terbuat dari apa, eoh?! Semuanya salah! Harus berapa kali kujelaskan agar kau mengerti soal-soal mudah seperti ini?!"

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya sebal mendengar omelan Yunho. Mata doe-nya memicing tajam kearah Heechul dan Yoochun yang-duduk bersebrangan dengannya- terkikik geli melihat Yunho mengomelinya.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, "Kenapa kau ini kasar sekali, eoh?" Gadis bercardigan pink itu berdecak kesal, "Berhenti bicara dan kita akhiri saja belajarnya sekarang." kata Jaejoong dengan ketus. "Lagi pula perbaikan kali ini hanya mengerjakan tugas dari Seonsaengnim. Sebentar lagi libur semester. Jadi, lebih baik kita membuat rencana untuk berlibur." Kata Jaejoong dengan penuh semangat.

Heechul terkikik geli, "Jadi kalian berdua mau berlibur kemana? Ku sarankan berlibur saja di tempat yang romantic agar hubungan kalian semakin intim."

"Tentu saja Umma dan yang lain juga akan ikut!" Jaejoong menggerutu sebal melihat Heechul selalu menggodanya belakangan ini. Heechul begitu bahagia melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong akur belakangan ini, makanya ia senang sekali menggoda mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Jeju? Sudah lama sekali tidak kesana." kata Jaejoong sambil membuka-buka album fotonya.

"Pilihan yang bagus, Nona Muda. Di Pulau Jeju kita bisa menginap di vila pribadi Keluarga Jung." kata Yoochun sambil tersenyum manis.

Yunho hanya diam mendengarkan pembicaraan Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Heechul yang asik membicarakan rencana berlibur nanti. Mata musangnya beralih melihat album foto Jaejoong. Sesekali ia tersenyum melihat foto Jaejoong yang masih berumur lima tahun bersama teman-teman _Playgroup_-nya sedang berdarmawisata ke Pulau Jeju. Lalu fotonya yang tengah mencium tengkorak, memeluk boneka Gorilla, fotonya dengan kucingnya dan banyak lagi.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya bingung melihat Yunho yang tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Aniya. Kau sepertinya suka sekali berfoto, eoh?"

Jaejoong terkikik, "Kalau Yunnie? Apa Yunnie suka berfoto, eoh?" Mata doenya membulat ketika melihat Yunho menatapnya lama, "W-waeyo?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

Jaejoong tersenyum kaku, "Tapi setidaknya kau punya foto, kan?"

"Tidak punya."

"Foto sekolah juga tidak ada?"

"Aku tidak pernah sekolah."

Jaejoong merutuki mulutnya. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa Yunho bahkan tidak pernah sekolah seperti dirinya. Yunho di didik untuk menjadi penerus keluarga Jung, maka ia membutuhkan pengetahuan yang lebih dari sekolah biasa saja.

"Kalau untuk foto kepentingan Perusahaan mungkin ada, selain itu aku tidak pernah berfoto." ucap Yunho santai. "Aku kembali ke kamar dulu." Lantas bocah sepuluh tahun itu beranjak dari sana.

"Maafkan Tuan Muda, Nona. Dia memang seperti itu." Yoochun mengeluarkan suaranya ketika Yunho sudah tidak ada lagi disana, "Sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa Tuan Muda tidak suka foto."

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sekertaris pribadi Yunho, "Kenapa?"

"Waktu berumur tujuh tahun, Mendiang Nyonya Jung berangkat ke Amerika untuk urusan pekerjaan. Sebelum Nyonya berangkat, Tuan Jung dan Tuan muda Yunho ikut mengantar ke Bandara." Yoochun menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Sebelum berangkat, Tuan Yunho menginginkan mereka berfoto terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, saat Nyonya sudah dalam perjalanan ke Amerika pesawat yang ditumpangi Nyonya mengalami kecelakaan dan Nyonya Jung meninggal."

Jaejoong dan Heechul terkejut mendengarnya. Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saking syok-nya mendengar cerita Yoochun.

"Sejak saat itu, Tuan Yunho tidak mau lagi berfoto."

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tiga orang yang berfoto, maka orang yang berada di tengah akan meninggal."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, "Takhayul?"

Yoochun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Begitulah. Karena saat itu, yang kebetulan berada di tengah adalah Nyonya Jung. Jadi…" Yoochun berdehem pelan, "Ah, sebaiknya tidak usah dibahas lagi, Nona."

Jaejoong menunduk lesu. Yunho mungkin menyalahkan dirinya sampai saat ini karena kematian Umma-nya. Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan disini. Semuanya adalah takdir. Tuhan telah menentukan segala-nya dengan baik. Bahkan jika itu penderitaan dan kematian.

Tunggu dulu.

Jika semuanya adalah takdir, maka pertunangan ini adalah bagian dari takdirnya? Maka semua penderitaan yang dialaminya adalah penderitaan yang sah untuk menuju kebahagiaan, kan?

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seharusnya ia bersyukur dengan takdirnya. Setidaknya hidupnya lebih baik daripada Yunho. Ia tidak merasa kesepian, sedangkan Yunho?

Jaejoong selalu mengeluh dengan pertunangan mereka, tetapi Yunho bahkan menerima dirinya dengan lapang dada walaupun Jaejoong berkali-kali menolak kehadiran bocah sepuluh tahun itu.

Setidaknya, jika nanti perasaan-nya masih belum berubah Jaejoong ingin agar dirinya membuat Yunho bahagia berada di sisinya. Ya, seharusnya begitu.

"Oppa."

Yoochun kembali meletakkan gelas yang baru saja ia rapikan, lalu mengalihkan pandangan-nya ke arah Jaejoong, "Ya, Nona?" Yoochun mengerutkan dahi lebarnya saat melihat Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho memicingkan matanya tajam saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Dengan kesal ia melangkahkan kaki pendeknya ke arah pintu lalu membuka pintu besar itu dengan sekali sentak.

"Wae!"

Yunho membulatkan matanya saat melihat Jaejoong-lah yang berdiri di hadapan-nya.

KLIK!

Yunho terkejut saat mendengar suara kamera, lantas ia mengalihkan pandangan-nya kearah Yoochun yang tengah memegang hasil Polaroid yang baru saja ia ambil.

"Yya! Yoochu-ah!" pekik Yunho sambil berusaha mengambil foto yang ada di tangan Yoochun.

Yoochun terkikik, "Maaf, Tuan. Ini permintaan Nona Jaejoong." kata Yoochun sambil memberikan foto Polaroid itu pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu memperlihatkan hasil Polaroid dengan posisi Yunho dan Jaejoong berada di tengah dan dua orang maid yang masing-masing mendampingi mereka berdua. Singkatnya mereka berfoto berempat dengan posisi YunJae berada di tengah.

"Jika orang yang berada di tengah meninggal, itu berarti kita. Karena masing-masing jiwa kita akan diambil separuhnya." Jaejoong tersenyum, "Aku akan menemanimu. Jangan takut."

Yunho menatap nanar hasil Polaroid yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong padanya, lantas dengan sekali sentak ia merampas hasil Polaroid itu, "Dasar bodoh!"

"Yya!" Jaejoong dengan cepat mengikuti Yunho ke kamar.

BLAM!

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya saat Yunho menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras tepat di depan wajahnya. Lantas gadis bermata doe itu menghela nafasnya kemudian berbalik menjauh dari kamar tunangan kecilnya itu.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Lalu mengambil buku diary yang ia simpan di rak buku-nya. Kemudian ia duduk di meja belajarnya, jemari lentiknya lalu menuliskan kalimat-kalimat yang ia ukir menjadi sebuah curhatan cerita yang ia alami hari ini sampai ia tidak sadar dirinya sudah mulai mengantuk dan tertidur.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar suara berisik mengusik pendengaran-nya. Mata doe-nya perlahan terbuka dan bias-bias cahaya mulai masuk ke dalam retina matanya.

Satu detik. Pandangan Jaejoong masih buram.

Dua detik. Mata doe-nya seperti melihat bayangan Yunho.

Tiga detik. Ia seperti melihat Yunho menatap lama ke dalam buku diary-nya.

Loading please…

"YYAAAA!" teriak Jaejoong dengan suara merdunya,"Kau mencuri baca buku-ku, eoh?!"

Yunho memundurkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, "Yya! Bukunya sudah terbuka dari tadi tau!"

Jaejoong dengan cepat mengambil buku diary-nya, "Kau! Dasar tidak sopan! Apa kau tahu ini pelanggaran privasi, eoh?!" Jaejoong mulai berdiri dan bersiap member pembalasan dengan Yunho.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong mulai berancang-ancang memberikan pembalasan padanya seketika meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar. Mata musangnya membulat saat melihat Jaejoong mengambil keranjang pakaian yang siap dilemparkan kapan saja padanya.

"Yya! Yya! C-chakkaman!" Yunho langsung berlari dengn sekuat tenaganya.

"Jangan lari! Berhenti kau, Jung!" Jaejoong mulai melempari Yunho dengan segala jenis pakaian yang berada di keranjang.

"Yya! Kau ini kekanakan sekali! Mana ada siswa seusiamu yang menulis diary kuno seperti itu!" Yunho berkali-kali mengelak dari serangan pakaian terbang (?) Jaejoong.

"Itu bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya membacanya, kan? Kau menyebalkan sekali!" Jaejoong terus berlari mengelilingi ruangan yang ada di kediaman Keluarga Jung. Tangan-nya terus melempari pakaian ke arah Yunho sampai-sampai ia tidak memperhatikan langkahnya dan terpleset dan menjatuhkan keranjang pakaian-nya karena lantai licin yang baru saja dibersihkan oleh para maid.

"KYAAA!"

Seketika Yunho berhenti ketika mendengar suara Jaejoong dan dengan cepat ia berbalik ke belakang. Dan pada detik itu juga mata musangnya menatap nanar pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Entah mengapa dadanya berdenyut sakit melihatnya.

"Gwaechanayo?"

Jaejoong membuka mata doe-nya, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Yoochun yang sudah memeluk tubuhnya yang hampir saja terjatuh tadi, "G-gwaechana, Oppa." Lantas mata doe Jaejoong melirik kea rah Yunho yang tengah menatap dingin kearahnya. "Ah, Gomawo Oppa. Maaf merepotkanmu." Katanya sambil melepaskan pelukan Yoochun dari tubuh kecilnya.

"Ye, Nona. Mohon jangan berlari-lari, Nona. Anda bisa saja terluka tadi." Yoochun tersenyum, "Saya mohon diri dulu." Kata Yoochun lalu berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum malu mendengar perhatian yang diberikan Yoochun. Sedetik kemudian ia baru menyadari jika Yunho sudah tidak lagi berdiri memperhatikannya. Mendadak ia menjadi panic. Yunho tadi begitu dingin menatapnya. Mungkinkah Yunho tidak suka melihatnya begitu?

Lantas ia melangkahkan kakinya mencari Yunho. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, gadis bermata doe itu merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Saat ia berbalik ke belakang ia melihat benda berbentuk segitiga yang tidak salah lagi itu adalah celana dalam milik Umma-nya.

"Tadi jatuh." kata seorang pria dengan tinggi berlebihan dan seringai khas di wajahnya, "Mau ku pakaikan?"

Jaejoong melotot lebar, "KYAAAAAA!"

Mendengar suara teriakan dahsyat Jaejoong, Yunho, Yoochun dan Umma-nya langsung berlari menuju sumber suara Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Yoochun membulatkan matanya melihat pria yang berpakaian agak berantakan yang berada di samping Jaejoong, "Changmin!?"

Pria bernama Changmin itu hanya terkekeh pelan sambil melambaikan tangan-nya. Lantas ia mengacak rambut Yunho, "Kau sudah besar, ya."

"Yya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Yunho berteriak kesal. Lalu berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat Changmin di tubuh mungilnya.

Sedangkan Yoochun langsung beralih ke arah Jaejoong yang sudah terduduk di lantai, "Nona Muda." Yoochun langsung mengusap pundak Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong, "Waeyo?"

Jaejoong menyentak tangan Yoochun, lantas menampar pipi pria berjidat lebar itu, "Jangan sentuh aku!" Kemudian gadis bermata doe itu langsung berlari menuju Heechul yang ikut panic melihat Jaejoong.

Sedangkan Yoochun terdiam setelah di tampar oleh Jaejoong. Memangnya dia salah apa?

"Huks… Ini celana dalam Umma…" Jaejoong terisak seperti anak kecil yang diambil permen-nya, "Ini celana dalam punya Umma."

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya, kadang Jaejoong menjadi berlebihan seperti ini jika menyangkut tentang Umma-nya "Sudah, berhenti menangis. Jaejoongie."

"Chun, suruh Maid membereskan pakaian yang berserakan ini." Yunho berdehem pelan setelah berhasil melepaskan pelukan Changmin, "Kita ke ruang keluarga saja."

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya setelah kekacauan selesai dibereskan mereka memasuki ruang keluarga Jung. Yunho berjalan duluan dan menduduki single sofa gold paling ujung. Sedangkan yang lain duduk di sofa yang dibentuk posisinya menjadi U.

"Jadi apa yang membawamu kemari, Changmin-ah?" Yunho menatap angkuh Changmin yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Yoochun.

"Memangnya kami tidak boleh berkunjung kemari, Tuan Muda Yunho?"

Seketika bulu kuduk Yunho berdiri saat ia merasa seseorang di belakangnya bicara tepat di telinganya dengan nada suara yang persis seperti hantu-hantu di film horror. Sedetik kemudian ia berbalik ke belakang dan melihat seorang gadis berusia sepuluh tahun sama sepertinya yang menggunakan hanbok pink tengah menyeringai padanya.

"K-kenapa kau juga ada disini, eoh!?" Yunho langsung menjauh dari gadis imut itu dan duduk di sebelah Yoochun.

Gadis imut itu terkikik pelan, lalu berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong, "Tentu saja aku datang kesini untuk menyapa Nona Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat melihat gadis imut itu tersenyum kearahnya, "N-nuguseo?"

"Saya Jung Junsu. Saya sepupu Tuan Muda Yunho dan juga Tunangan kedua-nya. Salam kenal, Nona Kim."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**Annyeooooong ^o^**

**adakah yang menunggu fanfic ini dilanjutkan? /krik krik krik/**

**iya gak ada -_-**

**buat yang nungguin ini bebeb bawa kelanjutan ff ny tapi maaf jika tidak memuaskan ne XD**

**disini Junsu dan Changmin sudah keluar :D**

**Junsu seumuran Yunhi dan Changmin seumuran Yoochun**

**Changmin dan Yoochun sepupu jauh, penjelasan selanjutny ikuti aja di next chap :P**

**di chap kmrn ad penulisan yang salah, pd bagian formal itu hehe**

**maaf y yang bener itu informal, tadi udah bebeb ganti kok ^^**

**mksh utk readers yang mau ngoreksi ff ini hoho**

**Terimakasih untuk review, fav dan follow fanfic gaje ini hehe**

**Selamat datang untuk readers baru :3**

**dan berhubung ini adalah hari ulang taun suami bebeb /digampar jejung/ bebeb mau ngucapin deh**

**Saengil chukkae hamnida uri Leader Jung Yunho-ssi  
Happy bornday our Yunnie  
walopun nanti dirimu bertambah gendut seperti beruang dan semakin menua kami tetap mencintaimu  
semoga selalu sehat, semoga segala urusan dilancarkan  
sukses untuk karir, wamil dan jodohnya  
bentar lagi mau 30 taun, buruan gih buka pendaftaran calon istri ntar gua ikutan ngantri jg LOL  
aaahh pokokny gua cinta sama lu karna lu Jung Yunho daaah gak peduli lu punya kekurangan pokoknya gua cintaa sm lu Yuuuun XD  
GBU. WYATB~  
Always Keep The Faith  
Hope To The End  
#29thYunhoDay**

**YunnieBoo10 : Iya Yoogeun yang di Hello Baby yang imut itu loh :D iya Jae masih bimbang sm perasaan-nya makanya dy ngmng gitu u,u okee Joongie's diary ny gak tw dilanjutkan kapan :'(**

**ezkjpr : Selamat datang di ff abal ini :3 terimakasih sudah memuji ff gembel ini hahah. iya, ada kesalahan pengetikan disana, maaf ya ^^ tadi udah bebeb ubah kok :)**

**danactebh : kalo gak panggil bebeb ntar kena denda :p mencintai orang lain butuh proses sama halnya seperti Jejung, dy jg baru patah hati ya jadinya sulit buat move on hahha :D**

**rizqicassie : hahaha iya banyak yang belum Jae tau tentang Yunho disini. nanti semuanya akan kebongkar perlahan2 :D itu butuh proses sayang, lagian Yun masih kecil jadi pacaran ny pasti agak canggung nanti heheh. aduuh maaf ya CJ dan JD nya gak tau dilanjut kapan :'(**

**hanazawa kay : your welcome**

**Vic89 : hahah biasa anak kecil labil, buk XD**

**haruko2277 : iya, udah takdirnya Yun sih kasian jadinya. tapi semuanya akan indah pada waktunya kan :D**

**joongmax : hehe iya Jae GR XD untungnya Yun udah sembuh disini :) iya, semoga bebeb gak berubah pikiran utk nge delete ya XD**

** .1272 : jauhan kok, Yoogeun dijemput sm Maid dan saat sampai kediaman Jung Yoogeun hiperaktif sehingga lepas dari pengawasan maid dan tiba-tiba muncul di semak-semak, gitu ceritanya hehe XD**

**aoi ao : iya, karena bagaimanapun Yunho masih anak kecil, jadi hatinya gampang terluka dengan kata2 orang :( meskipun dy kuat di luar tapi sebenerny dia jg lemah. Iya, Yunho udah suka dari awal, cerita jelasnya akan ada di chapter terakhir wkwk :P**

**leeChunnie : gpp kamu bersemangat sekali soalnya haha :D**

**Hana - Kara : Yunho memag dewasa tapi tetap saja perilaku anak kecilnya tidak bisa dihilangkan gitu aja, oke semangat ;D  
**

** : karena masih kecil kan labil jadi langsung emosi dan marah, dan juga Yun sudah lebih dewasa dari pada Jae makanya kata2nya gitu LOL**

**Dee chan - tik : tapi Jung yang belagu seperti ini yang ngebuat Jae jatuh cintrong LOL**

**natsuki cho : udah dijelasin d chap ini :) **** Yoogeun dijemput sm Maid dan saat sampai kediaman Jung Yoogeun hiperaktif sehingga lepas dari pengawasan maid dan tiba-tiba muncul di semak-semak, gitu ceritanya hehe XD**

**yoon HyunWoon : ini next chap ny :)**

**Dipa Woon : Jaejoong masih bimbang sm perasaan ny :'(**

**nanajunsu : iya, makanya sabar banget jadi Yunho :(**

**cindyshim07 : terimakasih :) iya Yunho marah sesaat aja kok :D**

**hye jin park : hahahaah sampe kak seto dibawa bawa LOL**

**Panda MYP : kasiaaan :( yaudah baca ngebut aja gih**

**irengiovanny : kok ciyeee semua sih :O  
**

**jaena : hahaha berlagak kayak orang dewasa dy XD**

**Guest : hehe makasih udah kasih support ya :* aduduuh IDS gak twnkapan mau dilanjutnya stuck di tengah jalan huweee :'(**

**farla23 : iya bebeb juga heran sm ff ini kok Yun dewasa banget ya adeeh -_-**

**hi jj91 : biar gimanapun Yun pengen perfect di depan tunangan nya XD**

**akiramia44 : hehe kamu main k ffn kali makanya gak tw :D hehe iktuin terus ya kelanjutan nya XD**

**BlackXX : hehe iya mencoba hal yang berbeda aja gitu :3 iya jae masih ragu sm perasaan ny :(**

**peachpetals : biasa setelah kebahagiaan pasti ada konsekuensi gitu :3 hahaha iya heechul agak-agak aneh disini karakterny XD**

**JungKimCaca : panggil bebeb ajah -,-**

**jae sekundes : heheh iya marahnya anak kecil banget ya XD**

**Rly. :Jae lagi belajar mencintai Yun kok :)**

**Sampai jumpa di next chapter~**

**/tebar kissu/**

**Thanks to :**

**********hanazawa kay|****yoon HyunWoon|****yoshiKyu|****joongmax|****YeChun|****Diin Cassha|****lipminnie|I|****leeChunnie|****nunoel31|****AliveYJ|J****onkey shipper 04|****Minhyunni1318|****chitao|****kime simiyuki|junghyojin|****FiAndYJ|****Taeripark|****Park Minnie|****azahra88|****CuteCat88|****Himawari23|****aoi ao|****Jae sekundes|****Hana - Kara|Gwanshim84|rizqicassie|Vic89|Dhea Kim|Dee-chan tik|shanzec|Jihee46| 1272|Nayuya|Dipa woon|YunnieBoo10|Narita Putri|YJS12|rimadsung|queen407|hye jin park|****t|****hi jj91|****Elzha luv changminnie**|**irengiovanny|****ssiopeiajaejoong|****jaena|****danacte****bh|****mrspark6002| ****Kakaichi|****Neng|****jaejae|****natsuki c****ho|****toki4102|****nanajunsu|****Rly.**|**BlackXX|****peachpetals|****JungKimCaca|****akiramia44**|**Panda MYP|****farla23|****ezkjpr|****haruko2277| ****cindyshim07|**Para Guest dan Silent Readers|

**berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/**


End file.
